Ironic Ideals
by Solarissis
Summary: The world has changed & Vampires now rule everything. Ava a thief who despises vampires gets caught when stealing from Ulric & now belongs to the beautiful, powerful & ruhtless leader. All is not always black & white, and everything happened for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Well gals and guys, i had posted a story called tender hell, so now i am basically rewriting it into something else. It's going to be very different from tender hell, anyways i hope ye like it, please review as continuing it will depend on it. : ) anyways later._

I felt a reoccurring pinch on my face. As consciousness returned i realized that that it wasn't a pinch it was more like a slap. When i could actually move my body my hand went up to push away the hand. I touched the hand and realized it was cold as ice. That brought me to my senses. I opened my eyes and saw that a man was leaning in on me. No not a man. A vampire. A very amused vampire. His blond curls were no longer flattened and darkened by the rain like they were when he caught me.

We were in a questioning room. One light hung from the ceiling, it flickered. And i bet it was all for my benefit. To induce fear. Like i needed anymore fear.

"Aw little fox, how good it is to see you've finally decided to grace me with your presence."

"Go to hell." I retorted before i had a chance to rein in my tongue. I slowly sat up and realized that my body hurt like hell. I was betting i had many bruises.

His hand came across my face before i had a chance to react. This time it hurt like hell and i didn't black out. Stars clouded my vision.

He grabbed my face in his hands, his face digging into the bruises he had already made. A gasp escaped my lips.

"You know love, for a very sneaky fox, sneaking into the manor was a very dumb thing to do. Now i have some questions. Play nice, then I'll be soft on you. Be a smart-ass and I'll not be so graceful. Your choice."

I didn't sneak into the manor by myself. The team was of five, and we managed to retrieve the information we were paid for. When we sneaked into the manor i was able to hack into the main system and copy Ulric's business dealings. I gave the disk to one of the men on the team. Everything was going well until we almost made it to our vehicle. We realized that Jen fell behind. I went back to get her and i found her. When we were coming back we almost got caught, well i got caught.

"First question,- Who hired you?"

"Screw you." I all but spat in his face. And he rewarded me by taking a hold of my index finger. His fingers softly caressed it, and as he did so my breath hiked and came out faster. I knew what he could do.

He took in my expression and smiled. Then a flash of white came across my eyes and an pain took my hand. A hoarse scream shattered across the room. It took me some time to realize that it was my scream. Tears had leaked down my eyes and i breathed through my mouth in attempt to control the pain. That barely worked. I look down at my hand and saw that he had dislocated my index finger.

"You have nine more fingers love, 19 if i could your toes. I will make you speak, i have broken soldiers twice your size, and i will break you if i have to." Then he smoothed his tone a bit as if talking to a child. "But this doesn't have to be hard. Answer my questions and i promise not hurt you. You are most charming and i think perhaps I'll like to keep you."

"Well get...started....we have...nineteen more." I said between breaths. My lips curled back and i snarled at him. I know, no need to act more animalistic than they make us, but you try having your finger dislocated and see how you feel.

He then took my next finger in his hand i tried moving away from him but obviously i was going nowhere.

The door to the room opened and my next finger was spared for the moment. A powerful man walked inside. Well not a man, a vampire. His steps were liquid grace and everything about him screamed predator and power. He was tall at least six-four and the muscles underneath his riding outfit were sculpted, lean and perfect. His hair was long and pale, almost white. His features were angular and sharp, the only softness came from his lips which were full and seemed somehow soft. Ulric, the master vampire himself.

His eyes fell on me with an intensity of a thousand suns yet the coldness of the coldest winter. He seemed to belong in another century, for the coldness to him said he could slaughter the whole human race and so much as blink afterwards. Yet despite it all he was beautiful, so devastatingly beautiful my heart felt like weeping.

When Ulric's eyes fell on me i felt the blood drawn from my face. Primal instinct in my head screamed to run as fast as i can, to run and never stop. My heart beat was fast and frantic. It felt as if any second now it was going to leave my chest.

He stepped into the room and i stepped back, until the wall was at my back.

"Boian," His voice was soft and powerful as thunder.

Boian, the bastard who dislocated my finger got on his knees, his head bowed. I felt the urgency to do the same but my knees were locked in place. And a flicker of my pride commanded me not to do so no matter how scary the vampire was.

"You've captured a thief and fail to notify me," His soft tone failed to hide the threat behind the words.

"I didn't want to bother you." If i didn't know any better I'd say dear Boian was defying Mr. all powerful and scary. Damn my finger hurts like hell, who knew one finger can cause such pain.

"This human" Ulric looked at me again and i could have sworn a tiny smile played on his lips and eyes. "She'll not speak. I've seen her kind before, proud and hardheaded." He said his voice low and detached.

"I can make her talk, sir."

"By the end of the night?...I do not believe so. I have a hunt to attend to Boian and i don't intend to miss it for information i already know."

Boian stood and left but not before i saw a flash of insolence in his statuesque face. Apparently Mr. powerful saw it too.

"I walked the hell's and slaughter your people when you were but a dream in your great grandaddy's mind. " His voice was low, almost a whisper but the threat in those words were unmistakable. With that Boian closed the door behind him.

When Boian left i was the only living thing left in the room. Somewhat, seeing as Boian is a vampire. The vampire locked his powerful gaze on me. He dissected me with his gaze, measuring me, calculating...he looked like a lion waiting to pounce on a gazelle. And guess who the gazelle was. Yup me.

"What do they call you?"

"Huh?" I said smartly. But hey the pain was getting the better of me.

"Your...name?" He spoke as if English was not his native tone. There was no accent but the way he spoke it almost made him sound alien.

"Ava."

He tried walking closer. And i move out of his reach. When he attempted it again, i did the same.

"You do realize that i can cross the distance between us before you blink twice, i am just...humoring you."

"Yes by all means, humor me, that's what i need right now because the pain is not enough." I helpfully added in.

With that he ended his 'humoring' and crossed the distance between us in a blink of an eye. He was overwhelming at a distance but close to me he invaded all my space. There was not enough room for him. I flatted myself against the wall, willing to become invisible, but of course no such luck.

He looked at my finger. Before i realized what he was doing he closed the very little distance between us and flatten his body against mine. I realized that even though he looks like winter his touch was cool and pleasant instead of just cold. And despite the pain in my hand his closeness sent tingles down my spine.

He pinned my body with his and then He grabbed my left hand and straightened my index finger. For the second time today in less than an hour a hoarse cry escaped my lips. White flashed my eyes and for a few seconds the pain was twice as strong as it was when it was broken, then it lessen a bit, becoming somewhat bearable.

My knees went weak and if it wasn't for his body holding me in place i think i would have fallen. My head fell to his chest. He smelled of the woods, of home and safety, and for a second i felt safe in his arms. Then i remembered what he was and i pushed him away. Not that i could actually push him away but he let me go and stepped away from me.

I managed to stand on my own. When my breathing regulated again and i was able to speak i did so.

"Don't touch me."

"Would you rather your finger at an unnatural angle?"He seemed genuely curious but also amused.

"You should at least have told me what you were going to do." I manage to scowl at him. And let me tell you that ain't easy with a guy as intimidating as he is.

"Would that have made it any easier?" A smile played on his lips.

I ignored his questions. "I am not going to tell you where the others are?"

"I have no interest in finding a handful of humans, when i know who sent them to begin with."

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

His lips formed a smile that managed to be cruel and beautiful at once.

"I haven't hunted a two feet prey in so long." The air left my lungs."There's a hunt tonight, following old tradition. I think you'll make a fine twist to my hunt."

"Hell no."

"Listen first Ava." With a grand effort i ground my teeth and kept quite, even though i wanted to tell him where to stuff his idea. "The hunt will be held in the woods surrounding my manor. The woods is quite large covering many acres of land. Now hunters will be on horse and you love, will be on foot. Well have bows and arrows. You will be given a five minute head start. If i manage to catch you, you belong to me, if you escape me your free. The hunt will run for two hours after midnight. Two hours you'll run from me."

"What about the other hunters?"

"They'll be a total of five myself included. They catch you, your still mine."

"And if i refuse?"

"Then your mine anyways." He shrugged a little, and the gesture seemed strange on him. "I am giving you a chance of evading me...Boian calls you a fox, but can you use your...skills to avoid captivity?"

When i didn't say anything he asked another question.

"What says you?" I simply nodded. Let the hunt begin.

_To be continued, perhaps : )...... R&R please_


	2. Hunted Hunter

_Hey everyone!! I am back. Anyways heres the second chapter to my story. I hope you like it, Please review : ), And let me know if you have any suggestions or questions. And check out my profile, i'm gonna post a picture of what Ulric's manor/estate is supposed to look like. Anyways Enjoy : )_

We stood far from Ulric's manor, for it was no longer visible. There were five hunters, five vampires on large majestic horses. They surrounded me making me feel tiny and cold. Well the cold was more from the tank-top but hey they could've given me a jacket so it's their fault. I never liked feeling in danger. I was one for feeling like i was the danger. But then again it can't always work that way, even the hunter can become the hunted.

"You get a five minute head start. You'll most likely hear the horn when the hunt has begun." Ulric said. His eyes looked down on me, and i hated it.

"Any rules i should be aware of?" I pushed my long auburn hair back from my face.

"None. You run, if i capture you, your mine, if you succeed avoiding me for two hours past midnight then your free."

Of all the vampire on their horses he was the most beautiful. They all were beautiful but he _shone_. His long pale hair, his skin, all stood illuminated by the moonlight. The coldness on his face terrifying but above all beautiful. His horse was black contrasting the paleness he was.

He looked up at the moon and then at me. "Let the hunt begin."

I wasted no time at all. I bolted into a sprint and ran like hell. About 2 minutes into my running i realized that the deeper i ran into the forest the more wild and untamed it grew. There were thorns and branches hung both low and high, cutting my skin as i ran into them.

The sound of the horn pierced into the quiet night, startling me. I fell, scraping my palm and got back up immediately. My dislocated finger was swelling and ached every time my feet hit the ground.

I ran for what seemed like an eternity, pushing my heavy legs one in front of the other. Forcing myself to go the distance, to run one more minute. Against all the odds and the pain.

I checked my digital watch and realized that it was just 43 minutes past midnight, and my body couldn't run anymore.

"Damn it." I whispered. My voice was ragged and out of breath and my hands went to my knees to support myself.

"Okay, Think Ava, think, you can do this, you've escaped before." I thought about it and decided that maybe i shouldn't think about things best left forgotten. I shouldn't think about being owned and hunted like an animal.

My ears strained to hear the sounds of hooves and i heard nothing. I sat down on the ground and thought about what was best to do in this situation. I had no idea but to take the fight to them.

They had mistaken me for a fox because of my light frame and red locks, but that was not the truth. Though i could not shape-shift i had a certain understanding with wolves, a certain kinship, that had once saved my life. Not were-wolves but real wolves. It was the only gift from my father that i was thankful for. A cornered wolf would try escape, and if that fails than it fights back. That was the only chance of survival.

One thing i learned about a long time ago was how to comoflouge my scent. And there were plenty of ways to go about it, but i used the resources i had. I quickly covered myself with dirt, and used leaves against my skin. While the dirt could be swept away with the wind, it did wonders to hide my scent. The smell of nature was a lot stronger than the smell of people. While my scent would still trail after me, it would be faint and easily swept by the wind.

I remember when i was captured i was not searched for weapons. Sure the obvious were taken but no one thought to search the human more carefully. No one thought i would dare attack them. And i wasn't going to, until now. Now i was truly cornered.

I started retrieving the weapons i had left. I had a bowie knife at my boot and two switch-blades. Not enough to go against Ulric and his hunters but beggars can't be choosers and i did have a pretty good aim.

I Prepared to attack. I hope luck was with me for my plan depended mostly on luck. I was going to hide and wait till one of the hunters approached, then i was going to attack with my 'deadly' weapons and disarm him.

I stayed low, hiding behind a large rock and waited for what seemed like forever, straining my ears to hear everything. I finally heard hooves. They were soft against the ground and not in a hurry. I flatted myself against the rock and took a look at him.

The vampire had a confused look on his pale face. I knew that he caught my faint scent but wasn't sure of my exact location. He dismounted his horse. His back was to me and i took that as an opportunity. I crossed a little of the distance between us and threw my blade at him puncturing on his left shoulder before he turned. I then picked up a large heavy rock just in time to hit him on the face when he turned. When he fell to his knees i made quick actions for i knew it would be seconds before he would heal and pursue me. I took his bow and arrows, crossing the arrow case across my back and climbed the horse. I urged the horse forward and we took off into the night.

I would like to tell you that i avoided captivity, but lady luck was avoiding me tonight.

About ten minutes before the hunt was over everything changed. I heard the sounds of hooves from all direction approach me at a hectic pace. I pushed my horse forward but as we moved forward so did they, until once again i stood surrounded by the four remaining hunters. My horse was frightened and nervous beneath me and when Ulric came into view it rose on it's hind legs knocking me to the ground.

Despite the pain i quickly stood. Shoulders straight and elbow high i aimed at Ulric. I knew that the other hunters were aiming at me. It was a no win situation.

"Lower the bow, human." One of them said.

I didn't lower the bow. Truth be told maybe the suicidal part of me was hoping that they would actually shoot at me. I'd rather die than 'belong' to someone again.

"The hunt is over, Ava. Now lower your weapon."

"Come take it."

His chest rose and then fell, it was a sigh, or as close to it as it was going to get with Ulric. He then dismounted his horse.

"My lord?" One of his vampires said. His voice laced with confusion.

Ulric walked towards me until he stood right in front of me. My arrow pointed to his chest. Though i knew it wouldn't do damage from this distance, I couldn't bring myself to lower the arrow and release control. My eyes felt extremely wide, and watery. But i dared not move, even blink.

He reached for my bow.

"Back off, Ulric." My lips formed a snarl. He didn't back off. Tears leaked down my face, i grounded my teeth together, my eyes pinched.

I knew captivity. One stupid mistake, a dreaded miscalculation, a comrade falling behind, all that lead to being captured. To being owned again.

I closed my eyes and kept them closed. I felt someone at my back. My fingers were slowly pried from the bow by large cool hands.

"Breathe...Relax." Ulric's voice was warm in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw that he no longer stood before me, but at my back. He managed to take the bow from my hand and the arrows at my back. They hit the ground with a thud.

"Let me go." He must have realized i wasn't talking about his arms around me, but on the grander scale.

"No." His voice wasn't cruel, and a sound escaped my throat. It wasn't a sob, but as close to one as it was going to get. Damn me for setting myself up with vampires knowing the risks.

"Why not? I am of no use to you. Kill me, or let me go." I managed to control my voice making it sound stable and emotionless.

"I don't not want to." His voice just as emotionless.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward his horse. I tried digging my feat into the ground, but that didn't work. He ended up half dragging me. He grabbed me by the waist as if i weighted nothing and sat me on the saddle. He then climbed on after me.

***

Ulric led me inside the many corridors in his estate, keeping a hand on my wrist. The gesture, i am sure was for the curious onlookers. He was making it obvious that i belonged to him through the small gesture. The Manor seemed to hold many vampires, they came and went some sparing curious glances my way, some did not looked at me at all, while others looked at me in pure disgust. I could only hope it was my disheveled appearance but i knew better.

I was expecting a dungeon or something like that, but what Ulric took me to was definetly not a dungeon. It was a nice room in the manor, large, spacey, with beautiful antique decorations. The lack of personal things, lead me to believe that it was a guest room.

"That door leads to a washroom." He said once we were inside the room, pointing to the mentioned door inside the room.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll return with garments." With that he left the room, closing the door after himself and locking it from the outside. Despite how comfortable and beautiful the room was it was still a prison.

I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. The bathroom was large and old fashion with a large marble tub. I immediately started running the water, removed my soiled clothes and got inside the tub. I avoided looking at myself in the full length mirror in the corner. There were countless bruises covering my body but the bruises didn't bother me. What I didn't like to look at were the scars i know covered many parts of my body, mainly my back, and the _branded _right lower back.

I tended to avoid anything that reminded me of my past, and my body was one of them.

After a surprisingly relaxing bath i realized that there were no towels in the bathroom. Another thing that pointed to the rooms lack of use.

I stepped out naked not caring for the water that trailed out behind me and not caring for my nudity. Modesty is a luxury, one that was stripped from me, no pun intended, long ago. I made my way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. After some looking i did find a bathrobe in the armoire. I took the bathrobe off the hanger and began slipping it on.

The door opened before the robe completely covered my back exposing the many scars to the vampire. I turned around enough to see that it was Ulric. He had changed his hunting outfit and now wore a knitted off-white sweater and brown leather pants paired with boots. Even though the clothing he wore were modern her made them seem timeless. He slipped inside the room, closing the door behind him. I tightly tied the robe around myself and then turned to face him.

In his hands were clothes neatly folded. He laid the on the bed and starred at me. He cocked his head to the side, a gesture more animalistic than anything else. His gestures made me wonder how old he really was. Everybody knew that Ulric was old, but not many knew _how_ old?

"You really shouldn't look at people like that. It's very uncomfortable. " I said.

"Who has scarred your skin?" His voice was a whisper. His eyes held curiosity, but behind that something darker lurked. Something I dared not think about.

"That doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?" He crossed the distance between us and stood in front of me. "I wish to see them again."

"No." I dared reply.

"I can take the robe, but i choose not to. I only want to look at your back."

"Fine." I complied only because i had experience in the brutality of vampires. And i didn't want to start anythings over old scars, even if i hated them. I wanted to save my strength to try escape.

I dropped the robe to the floor exposing not only my back but my whole body. I could feel his eyes scan my body. The old scars, the new bruises and above all my branded skin. His fingers softly touched the brand. His touch was as light as a butterflies touch.

My skin is like the map of my past. I knew that as soon as he saw the brand he knew that i once belonged to someone else. And i knew he recognized the mark, everybody does.

"Logan's mark?"

"Yes."

"You belong to Logan." He said it as statement rather than a question.

"I belong to no one." I snapped. I picked up the robe and wrapped myself in it.

"You bear his mark, he doesn't like humans, never less keeps them?" He moved away from me and sat on the bed.

"I was an exception." And how i hated it.

"Why?"

"I was a gift from Gabriel."

"Gabriel doesn't own humans." He leaned back on his elbows. With his long legs and muscular frame he overwhelmed the bed.

"I am his daughter. Apparently he thought he owned me."

A slow and cruel smile spread over his lips. Despite the beauty of this smile i didn't the predatory air behind it.

"Oh, What a lucky man I am."

_Ava is a complicated cookie, She has a equally complicated background. If you like it please review : ), they would deeply be appreciated. Also let me know if you have some suggestions, thanks a ton : )_


	3. Bitter Dreams

Hey gals and guys, how ya'll doing? Thanxs a ton for the reviews. Okay so this is not really the next chapter but i thought it would be fun and insightful to write this nightmare. It's all one nightmare jumping into the next, like you know happens in our dreams sometimes. Anyways it's a simple and short way to provide more info about Ava and her past and the character's. Anyways i hope you like it, Read & Review please : )

ShakespeareActressVamp:

Thanxs a ton for your review. I am glad you asked some questions

that way i know what i am missing, and what needs to be written. This chapter is supposed to look into ava's past a bit. Every night i think about Ava and everybody around her and their motives and i am spinning one tangled weave lol. Thanxs again for your review and your suggestions. : )

JadedFoxFire: 

Thanxs a lot for pointing my tenses, i am gonna look more carefully when editing- I am writing this with word-pad and it takes a lot of brain power to survey it all (and not to mention it's boring reading my own stuff like twenty times lol : ) Anyways Thanxs again for your review and i hope you like it.

"You have to be a big strong girl, Ava, Momma is always going to watch over you, you hear me." She said in her thick Irish brogue.

My mother kneeled before my five year old self. Blocking the view of the bad men that were to take her away. She had long red hair that seemed like a shining mantle over her shoulders and she smelled of warm vanilla, her scent wrapped around me like a blanket. Her eyes were the color of the deepest ocean, but i barely remember her face.

"But i wanna go with you, momma, i don't wanna stay." Tears pooled and leaked down the corner of my eyes. My tiny hands reached out and touched her hair. My arms wrapped around her neck, and hugged her. And even though i knew the outcome of everything and that this was a dream some part of me, deep inside believed that if i held on tight enough she wouldn't go away.

"You can't, love." She held on to me. She held me for the last time before they took her away.

***

"What have you got to offer me, Gabriel?" His voice was a smooth as velvet.

"Ava." Gabriel said

"She's but a human, and of less than sixteen summers, almost a child at that."

"No." He paused. I hoped that would take it back. I wanted him to love me despite the fact that i was different. Even if my heart beated and my skin warmed. But that wasn't the case, even though i was gifted, i was still after-all;- human. She's Siobhan's daughter...And my own."

"She's special?"

"She is." He said as he gave his only daughter to the most vile creature in the world.

***

Logan stood before me. He stood about five-nine but something about him made him seem much taller. He was beautiful, cherubic, like an angel should be. But he wasn't an angel he was my own personal devil. If i was asked to either be in his control again or meet Lucifer himself I'd say bring on Lucifer.

"Siobhan was a witch, You are a witch too. And to add to that you inherited Gabriel's affiliation with wolves. You know what i want Ava. Call them all to me. I want every Alpha kneeling before me."

My dream mind thought like i thought then. That i could do it. My mother hailed from a strong line of witches, that is why she was able to bear me for nine months. The proof that i did carry my mother's magic was the premonitions triggered by touch that i kept secret from all. My father's affiliation with wolves didn't allow me to control them but to understand them, to feel a certain kinship with wolves. But combined i _could _control them. But i wouldn't.

One of the things my mother taught me was to have respect for every living thing. And that went against her teachings. I wouldn't enslave anybody.

"No, I will not do it. Do what you may but i will not."

He backhanded me and with his strength, my weak defenseless adolescence body landed across the room.

Another inescapable memory merged into that one. One even worse.

I was hung in a dungeon with chains, around my wrists. My arms felt as if soon they would soon separate from their sockets. My naked body was cold, and blood dripped down my back. The brand on my skin burned more than the lashes on my back.

'Da' Please come get me. Please.'

I prayed every night. The child in me thought that Gabriel, loved me. That he would save me. But he never came.

***

The cold air pierced my lungs, my bare feet bruised and bleeding ran. I was wounded but i ran because i knew that Logan shouldn't capture me. He would succeed in breaking me.

MY Legs failed and i fell to the ground.

A large silver wolf stood before me. Then a pack. But i wasn't scared. My nose smelled warm vanilla and my eyes cried. I layed unmoving because i had no strength to even move. The wolves surrounded me.

'Kin.' A nameless voice inside my head said.

'Yes.' I replied.

The wolves settled around me, The warmth of their bodies radiated, warming my own. I hadn't felt the warmth of another living thing in a long time. They kept me as safe as one of their own until i regained my strength.

When my eyes opened i was glad that i no longer slept. Even if waking up meant remembering that i once again belonged to the damned.

To be continued, Reviews Please : )


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey gals and guys!!! i am back. lol so my brain started functioning too much, and i got a bit impulsive, I even put up the chapter after this one, See that's how impulsive i got lol. Well i hope you enjoy it : ) R & R please. : ) _

Chapter 4: 

I was sitting in the only place of the manor i liked outside my room. I was in the sun room watching the sun set. It always saddens me a little to watch the sun sink below the horizon. It meant the night had taken over yet again. Already i longed for the sun to rise again.

The sun-room was beautiful, large and made of glass. The ceiling was domed shape also glass showing the vast sky above me. I sat on on the pale sofa, my bare feet beneath me, and admired the last few minutes of the day.

One of the reason the sun-room was my favorite room was not only because it allowed the sun to touch my skin even through glass, but also because somehow the vampires didn't seem to like this room much. It seemed frail, with pale colored furniture, and plants here and there. It was a room that screamed life, a room that screamed human.

Dawn sat besides me on the sofa, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"How you holding up?" She asked

Dawn was a beauty. She wasn't a vampire, she was a were-leopard. She was tall with long golden brown hair that reminded me of a warm summer's day. Her skin was a warm gold, and her eyes were green, and kind. Even though she didn't appear much older than I, there was a certain tangible instinct within her to nurture and protect. Dawn was also fierce, just like a lioness looking after her cubs.

It had been a two weeks since I've been 'living' in the manor. I avoided Ulric at all costs. I felt like he didn't like me, even if he kept me here. Not that i cared but it also made me uncomfortable being around him. I hadn't been around vampires in a long time and i intended to keep it that was before this mess.

Which is why i believe he sent Dawn to look after me. She was breathing and warm which perhaps made him think she'd be easier for me to associate with. And she was. But i sensed that wasn't the only reason why he sent her.

I was a human who robbed from their master, I was also a human with a few vampire killings under my belt, and they knew it would be my pleasure to execute some of them, even if it meant my death. They didn't look at that kindly. I wouldn't either in their shoes. And if those who didn't have any ties to Ulric knew that i had escape from Logan's grasp years ago, some would be lining up to return me and earn a favor from the vampire master. My theory was that he sent Dawn to also help me out against vampires when he wasn't around to. Not that i am a weak, damsel figure but all the help i can get inside the wolf cave would be good. Scratch the wolf comment. Let's just say in the vampire cave.

"Okay, i guess. I still don't see his point in keeping me here."

"Ava, Ulric has a unique way of seeing things. He's...well...let's just say he's not so bad when you get to know him."

A soft snort escaped my nose. "Right."

"No really." she smiled at me. She looked like she wanted to ruffle my hair. And if she did i was going to bite. I knew that despite being twenty-three years old i looked somewhat child-like all thanks to my vampire daddy. I seemed not to aging after eighteen.

"Once you get passed the whole ice king thing, asshole, jerk demure, he's actually really nice, well compared to other master vampires at least." She said to me.

"Ha, that's hard to believe." I simply said. Ulric simply didn't seem like that type.

"As much as I'd like to argue about Ulric i didn't track you down for that. Ulric's going into the city and you are going with him."

"The joy." I said sarcastically. When i thought about it some more i said "Wait, why?"

"Hell if i know." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you should have told me that earlier, maybe i would have found a loose stone to crawl under."

"If I'd know earlier i would have altered some of my clothes to make you look presentable." She made a tsk sound with her tounge.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked obviously puzzled. I looked down at my worn jeans and t shirt. They were borrowed, and very well-worn, so i guess that's what's wrong with them according to her.

"Nothing, Nothing." She said innocently.

"Isn't Ulric, you know, still sleeping, or whatever. It's not exactly night yet."

"He's not bound by the nature's way."

"What?"

"Nothing, come on lets see if we can find something in your wardrobe that's looks semi-presentable."

We made our way to my room. We found no one along the way.

When i opened the door to my room I was surprised to see many shopping bags on my bed. The bags were large and gray obviously expensive.

"What have we got here." Dawn moved towards the bed and looked inside the bags. There was a card attached to one of the bags, that she handed to me.

With a sigh i sat on the bed and opened the card. Inside the card there was nothing except a simple 'Ulric'.

"Well aren't ya gonna look inside?"

I made a non-coherent sound that sounded like a yeah. I went to see what she was so excited about, but i really missed the point. I took the content out of the bags looking at them and then neatly folding it back. Most of the things _were _nice but too fancy for me,things i couldn't kick ass in. Well not that i was doing any ass kicking now, but still i liked the comfortable, non-restricting things. There were laces, silks, chiffon, all so beautiful. All too delicate, and all my size. There were shoes too, and underwear. Seem like he didn't miss a thing. When i opened the last bags i made a mental note to thank Ulric. Inside the last bags were things designed for comfort and not luxury, a couple of jeans, many henleys and simple t's, a pair of boots and a leather jacket. And my bowie knife, cleaned and everything. I didn't know whether to be offended because he didn't consider me a threat or to be thankful for getting a weapon.

***

Ulric was indeed waiting. I stepped outside of the manor, and was greeted by the sight of Ulric leaning against his gorgeous black Mercedes. He wore fitted dark jeans a dark green turtle neck and a leather bomber. His long pale hair was unbound and the wind easily shifted it. I don't know which one was a better sight, Ulric or the car. Well i kinda knew, but i pretended the car was better.

When I reached him, he wasted no time in greetings. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it after i slipped in. Then he got in besides me.

Being in a car with Ulric was like being in a cage with a lion. He didn't need to do anything to be any more intimidating, it came natural. Every part of him, every move he made was graceful. He oozed dominance from his every pore. And to add to that his scent overwhelmed the small space. He was unavoidable.

He started the car and drove. I tried looking at at everything but him. So i settled for the window, the pastures and trees were somewhat of a blur at the speed of the car. The only sound was the low purr of the car.

"So...where are we going?" I asked just to break the silence.

"We are going to talk to your last employer." His voice was low barely above a murmur.

"Why? It's not likely he's going to give you the disk...and why are you bringing me along?"

He glanced my way and i wasn't prepare for the intensity of his blue eyes. "Your previous employer is concerned for your well being, he made it clear that if i didn't bring you along he wouldn't speak to me." One of his shoulders rose and fell and i suppose that was a shrug.

My previous employer is one of the top players of the Resistance. While in the states humans had lost themselves to vampires, there were many countries still struggling to maintain control, still struggling to to ward off the evil bastards. Vampires have failed to control these countries because of the other races of supernatural that have stood against them. In Ireland there are many witches, sorcerers, beings like my mother who could stand against them. In Canada the Apha's fought back. But as powerful as they were their control was slipping and it will only be a matter of time before they lost.

No matter how powerful vampire masters were they weren't suppose to try to conquer all and especially not one another. There was a council of vampires, that severed as a sort of checks and balance system. Their purpose was to stop one powerful vampire from gaining all control. Yet the council didn't really stop vampires like Logan. The bastard had been gaining territories, and put puppets into these territories to keep the council at arms length. For they had no proof of his dealings.

Logan had things plan on a grander scale. He had been keeping alot of secrets from the council. And i knew them all, but they would never take on account a half breed like myself against an ancient like Logan. I knew what he had planned because i was one of the weapons. Logan wanted true control, he wanted absolute power. He wanted to use me to control alphas all throughout the world. Imagine an army made of weres. With an army so grand he intended to grasp control of the last remaining 'free' nations and eliminate the council. There would be nobody to stand against him. The world was already hell. I could only imagine what it would be like if Logan had absolute control.

_Let me know what ye think, R&R please : )_


	5. Chapter 5

_See how neurotic i am feeling, lol. Okay so this is the next chapter. This and the chapter before was really chapter, but it was all too long, and i choose to split it up into two chapters instead. Anyways i hope you like it. By the way, just to add in there i got a bit carried away with Sam. He was supposed to just be brief and easy to write but i got carried away and started thinking about motives, and personality and everything in between. Thanxs to my drama teacher i get obsessive when writing characters and dialogue lol. Anyways i hope you like it. R & R please : )_

***

Wooden Flower was a locale for the everyone. Vampires, Werewolves, Fey, Witches, everyone came here, reason being that it was a neutral ground, no fighting was allowed. Everybody, alive and dead just came to have fun. Despite the name it wasn't a restaurant, it was a nightclub.

The bouncer was a vampire with a typical large body and big muscles. He had a quick smile and friendly eyes. Despite the fact that he was a vampire he seemed likable. Ulric put a hand on the small of my back, an obvious statement that i was with him, then he led us towards the bouncer. The guy simply nodded at Ulric and bowed his head slightly. Ulric nodded back. To me he simply smiled, and despite everything i smiled back.

The club was a mess. Well to me it was; I dislike crowded space, and boy it was crowded. The lights were low and dark, so you could barely determine if your dance partner was human or anything else. There was a bar on the far left and adjacent from the bar there was a sitting space, with chairs and tables for those who wanted to catch their breath. The air smelled of sweat, liquor, cigarettes and other darker smells. For a brief second i wonder how the hell we were going to get across the room, But Ulric parted the masses like Moses parted the red sea.

I followed behind him, and the thought of following bothered me. I've never been one to follow anyone, i did not like being like sheep, herded to the slaughterhouse. But on the brighter side i couldn't help catch a glimpse of Ulric's backside. And it did not disappoint.

We made our way towards the tables in the far end. I guess Ulric saw Sam before i did because he led me to the precise table where Sam was seated.

Seeing Sam again lighted a weight off my heart, i didn't know was there. See Sam wasn't just my previous employer, he was alpha of the largest and strongest pack in the States, A main player of the Resistance, my savior, but above all he was my friend. It's the only reason i risked going into vampires' affair again. After i escaped from Logan's grasp, it was Sam who found me wondering around. If it wasn't for him Logan would have found me again. I was only seventeen when i escaped, and i was as good as a child, i didn't know how to defend myself, I didn't know much about the world. Only that my father had given me up to a monster and that my mother was dead. Or so i was told. I tried searching for her many times but it only led to dead ends.

Even with the many problems that i could've caused Sam took me in, offered me a home, sanctuary, and a shoulder to cry on when the rest of the world had cast me out. He taught me how defend myself every way possible, how to use my slight five-foot-five frame and turn it into a deadly weapon. I learned how to use weapons; guns, knifes, everything. I left Sam's three years ago, I was nineteen then but i was ready to be on my own.

Sam had a place in my heart, he was like a brother to me.

Sam stood around six feet and he was everything a were-wolf would should look like. He had wide shoulders and equally large muscles that were built from martial arts training and a hardworking life. Sam wasn't handsome, but he was attractive in a rugged kind of way. He had red hair, and a two day stubble and bright blue eyes that seemed to make everything better.

I was so incredibly glad to see Sam. I crossed the distance between us and stepped into his arms. Like all weres his skin was warm to the touch. He smelled woodsy like all other weres but underneath that was his own personal scent that reminded me of the sea and the wind. It also brought forward a vague memory of endless green grass, a cottage and the sea. It was a memory of me as a child. Sam made me feel safe, just like the memory.

"Baby girl, i am so sorry I brought you into this." He said in his thick southern accent.

"Are you hurt?" Sam never wasted time with small talk when there really was a point to get to. I saw the anguish in his bright blue eyes as he asked me that.

"No, I am okay." I simply said into his chest. Then i forced myself to take a step back from his embrace.

"I am going to do everything i have to, to get you back." Sam reached and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "As long as the information helps the resistance my sacrifice was well worth it." I didn't care if Ulric heard me.

Sam gave me one brief last hug. He then pulled out the chair next to him for me. I notice that both chairs put our backs to the wall. He and I had shared a lot of characteristics other than our red hair.

Ulric took the seat across from us, seeming at ease he leaned back into his chair. His pale hair spread over his shoulders. He raised a pale brow at me. I could see the question in his eyes. I just ignored it. His gaze then flicked to Sam and for some seconds they both just stared at each other. I tell you what, males are males no matter what species and they love a little dominance game. I don't know who lost the contest but it was over as soon as it began.

"Ava, The information you took from him," he pointed at Ulric with his chin. I could hear him despite the loud music. "Well, it says that he has been the one providing the resistance not only with weapons but with information on Logan's attacks on lead players. He's been helping us." I could see that it hurt Sam to admit this.

"What?" I said taken aback with this new knowledge.

"I thought he was in league with Logan but it turns out he was actually helping us."

I was speechless. It took me a few seconds to wrap my head around a vampire helping us. I knew that there were many vampire that did not like Logan but I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that a _vampire _was helping _us. _The little negative Nancy inside my head said '_Why would a vampire be helping us, It's probably a set up, They don't care about anything human. We are only but cattle to them._

"Why are you helping us?" I asked when i could finally speak again.

"That's one of the reason I'm here, I want to know why?" Sam said after me.

"Helping you helps me." Ulric said as if that explained everything.

"How so?" I asked skeptically. "Correct me if i am wrong, but your kind doesn't generally side with humans, they think everything other than blood-suckers are no worthy of respect. They think of humans like we think of pork. Cattle."

"Many do indeed think that way but i do not, i can name many things that i can do with 'cattle' other than eat them." He said eyeing me meaningfully. I just wanted to gape at him but I kept a poker face and ignored my wondering head. "Logan is a threat to the balance of the world. If he had absolute power it would be complete chaos. Unfortunately the council either fails to see the rising threat he is, or simply turn a blind eye towards it.

"Why don't you do anything about it, then?" Sam said.

"If It was up to me I would've made trophies of his spine many eons ago, but that's very undiplomatic." He spoke as if he was speaking of the weather. "These diplomatic ways recent centuries have adopted is most irritating. In my time we would have attacked, slaughtered and and obtain what we wanted."His lips formed a tiny smile as his eyes seemed far away remembering old memories.

"Charming." I said sarcastically.

"But time has changed and i can no longer take what i want with my sword. If I was to attack Logan _I _would be viewed as the threat, and i would be executed."

"Your a master vampire-" Another thing about Sam was that he was quick to anger. Very volatile. I could already hear his anger in the clipping of the words.

"Do not misunderstand me wolf, i am powerful beyond your wildest dreams" His eyes seemed to glow as he leaned forward. "But rising against the covenant will be suicide even for one such as myself. To some i may still be but a child even if i breathed in this world more than a millennium ago, even if i could rip throats of many ancients. I realize that this is a war you or I cannot win if we launch open attacks."

"The attack against the Mother Coven, you were the source of information, the one that told them who Logan was attempting to murder lead players, you sent the list of the lead players he wanted to take out, and when the attacks were taking place..." I said leaning in closer to Ulric.

"Yes. Believe it or not we are not all terrible Ava, There are many of us who understand the natural order of things. We see that only-vampire governments are fatal for the human race. The world is going downhill from this,"He leaned in, breath caressed my face as he spoke and i had the urgency to close my eyes and breath it in. But of course i didn't. "The Majority of the Council are Vampires twice my age, they have lost their touch with humanity. They do not remember that they were once human. I have lived more than a thousand years, and i do not remember much pleasures. But i have the need to protect your kind as your PETA protects your animals. We are powerful but we have not the right to devastate your race."

"Your really going to help us." I whispered. Even though the music was loud i knew he had no problem hearing me.

"Yes. In my human time there was a similar battle, but we lost. The consequences were devastating upon my people, I understand this battle more than you ever thought."

His large hand came up to my face holding my jaw while his thumb caressed my lower lips. A gasp escaped my lips.

_Ulric. He stood tall, dressed in armor and furs, ready to battle. Long sword in his hand. The cold wind blew soft in his face as he stared into green battlefield. His comrades stood at his side, A large man with black bear spoke in a language i did not understand. Ulric closed his eyes and the green field was no longer green, but tainted red with the blood of comrades and enemies alike. And then the cruel one stood before him. The battle was lost. Ulric understood devastating truths awaited him. There was no hope._

A large tear rolled down my cheek and into Ulric's palm.

My premonitions come and go as they please. They are unexpected, sometimes they come briefly and sometimes they last longer. They can be of the past, present or future, the timeline doesn't matter but one thing for certain is that I can feel what the other person felt, or will fell at the time. All that flowed into my head from Ulric's touch, in less than a second.

In that second a lot happened. When Ulric touched me and i gasped, Sam growled, a sound that sounded more wolf than human. He stood so fast, pushing me back so that I no longer could touch Ulric.

Even though the music was loud, many turned around to look at us, they also stepped away from us. I could see why. Ulric had stood too and was ready for battle. His stance was straight, his legs apart. His eyes glowed and his pale hair fell to his face. I couldn't see Sam but i knew he too stood the same way. A vampire master and a Alpha wolf stood against each other.

"I am taking her with me." Sam said, his words clipped and angry close to a growl.

"No. You aren't. She's mine." I knew Sam. And the instant Ulric said that he was ready to attack, But i grabbed his arm and he looked down at me.

"She's not yours, you worthless piece of-"

"She is. She stole from me. I do with the thief whatever i want. Old rule, _wolf, _read about it."

"It's useless. We are on the same side here, she's one of whom you've been helping, not your property."

Ulric said nothing. He just stood eyeing Sam. The only reassuring thing was the cold metal of my knife at my back.

I guess deep inside me i was hoping that the evening ended with me leaving with Sam.

"I can take on Logan without your help, i can not say the same for you _wolf_. She stays with me or I'll not be of assistance to you."

"_She's_ right here, jerk." I said to Ulric.

I have a tendency to get bitchy when deep inside i was feeling emotional. I really wanted to bawl my eyes out crying, because i knew that the information provided by Ulric was essential. If I left with Sam, Ulric would cut us off. I knew that I had to stay with Ulric. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

"Why?" Sam asked and Ulric didn't answer just stared at me, knowing the decision i was making. I wanted to bash his beautiful face in with a chair.

I put myself in front of Sam. I held his face in my hands.

"Sam, Sam, look at me." He tore his gaze from Ulric at my urgent tone. "We are losing this war, we need all the help we can get. I do not mind staying with him if that puts us one step forward in this war, I-"

"You can't Ava-"

"Sam, Listen to me. He's not going to harm me, I am going to be okay, I can take care of myself. Sam, If Logan murders anymore lead players, the scale will tip in his favor more than ever." I could see acceptance dawn in his blue eyes.

Sam's cell phone rang. The sound was loud enough to be heard even with the music. Perfect timing by the gods. He held my gaze and i knew he had no intention to answer the call. I reached into his pocket and took the phone out. The name on the screen was that of Connor, second in command of the pack. I held the screen up so that Sam could take a look. I knew he had to pick the call. Connor never called without a reason.

"I know what he's calling about." Sam said.

He pause and sighed. "I have some pack business to attend...I have to go."

He looked at Ulric, perhaps to see if Ulric had changed his mind. Fat chance.

"If you harm one hair on her, i will castrate you." Sam then hugged me tight and fiercely. When he left my last remaining hope for freedom fled.

Even though there were hundreds of people in the room, I felt just as alone as i felt years ago.

_Ya'll know the drill. To be continued. Let me know what you think, and what you'll like to see more of. Thanxs for reading. Please Review : )_


	6. The Ice King's Mind

_Hey All!!! Okay so basically i had been thinking about writing a chapter from Ulric's point of view, but it was going to be later on, but thanxs to ShakespeareActressVamp here it is : ) lol, When she suggested a chap from Ulric's POV, i thought 'you know what?, Sounds like a plan.' so thanxs ShakespeareActressVamp for your awesome suggestions and Reviews : ) Anyways Thank you all for the reviews!!.....Artemis of Luna: I am glad you like Ava, (By the way love your name : ) ....Leader of lost destinies: I am glad to have surprising you with Ulric, it was totally unexpected for me too, i just wanted it all to tie in together, : ).....Anyways thanxs a ton guys and gals, R & R porfavor._

Ulric's POV:

The drive deeper into the city was silent. I could see the question as to where we were going in her eyes, yet she did not say a word. It did not put me at ease. It was a strange feeling within myself as if i should do something about the pain that i was causing her. But i did not know what. I haven't been human in over a thousand years, and i barely deal with humans, i do not remember what humans usually do to mend mistakes. I know they say 'sorry', but i also know that sorry is just a word. It seems empty of meaning.

I stole a glance at her. Her long red locks fell over her shoulder in waves cascading down her backs. I had the foolish urge to reach out and brush it away from her beautiful human face. To touch her cheeks, her lips, to smooth her brow. And when i suppressed the urge my heart tighten. I haven't felt like this in a very long time. I haven't taken a lover in over a century, and i simply do not take humans, they are too frail, too breakable, and even though i knew she was half vampire, she was overall human.

What captured me about her was her defiance. Despite being tortured my Boian she still stood defiant and proud. And when she was a prey in my hunt she fought back. A slender woman with a child-like face yet the heart of a warrior. And when she let her robe fall to the floor, and i got to see the many scars on her back, and the branded skin i wanted to kill the being who had dared touch her. When she told me she was Gabriel and Siobhan's daughter i saw that she could be a very valuable pawn in this chess game. My mind told me that, but my heart, which moved in for the first time in a very long time was curious about her.

I parked the car outside the large luxuriuos building. I had business to attend in the city, that was the reason i was staying here for sometime. That and the fact that i preferred my penthouse, to the manor. As oppose to the manor, in the penthouse i felt more relaxed, there was more privacy. Tomorrow night was the annual council meeting. The meeting was held at the beginning of the night, followed by a gala, for the supernatural community.

Ava exited the car before i did, standing on the sidewalk with her back to me. I reached her and grabbed her arm. She shrugged it off without looking at me.

I have executed soldiers, i have punished vampires without a flicker of remorse in me. It is why so many fear me. Yet This human, this frail women-girl, made me drown in remorse, just because i wouldn't let her turn to this Sam. The arrogant, primal part of me, wanted to teach her to fear me even more, it wanted to show her that she belonged to me and no one else, and that she had no choice in the matter. But i kept that even darker part of myself in rein.

We made our way inside the building. Without touching her i led her inside the elevator, and into my penthouse. Not one word was spoken between us. Silence has never bothered me more than it did that very moment.

Inside my penthouse i finally broke the silence just to point her to a bedroom.

"You'll be staying in the guest-room." I pointed to the room with my chin.

She immediately retired to the room. No questions asked, no words spoken, nothing at all. She had an angry look to her eyes, but beneath that there was a sadness that devastated me.

She closed the door after herself.

It angered me that she would have the audacity to give me 'the cold shoulder' as you humans say. But it angered me more that i was too selfish, that i actually cared for this _human_, when i had cared for little but victories and wars in my existence. I've seen empires rise and fall, I've ripped out hearts to my enemies with my bare fist. I didn't think i had a heart. Yet she made me feel things again, and that angered me.

When she closed the door after me, i felt like breaking down the door. But i didn't, i walked towards the door, and stayed there, leaning my head against the door, my hand on the nob. But i didn't open it. Instead i closed my eyes and breathed in her scent of lilacs. I do not know how much time i stood there.

The sound of muffled sobs broke my trance. And for the first time in a thousand years i wished i was human enough to comfort her.

_Hope Ye Like It!!!! R&R Dolls and Action figures lol (EWW cool i like that phrase, i am gonna use it more often lol) okay iam going to shut my trap now, Anyways R&R, Love you all. Cheerio : )_

_-Lilith_


	7. Checkmate?

_Hey Dolls and Action figures, i am back : ) This is not much for plot advancement, but i am getting there trust me. But because this is a romance story i guess, i like my romance to slowly built, so heres a chapter of building, i guess lol. There'll be a few more in between the plot movers lol...I have a real nice one planned...Okay i am gonna shut my trap. Thank you all for your reviews, and for those who don't review but still read it thank you too. Read and Review please : )_

"Dawn , I don't think this is a good idea." I told her but she didn't listen to me, she just kept shushing me so she could finish my hair.

"Sit tight, I am almost done."

I looked at myself in the mirror. Dawn had curled my hair and then pulled it up in a confusing twist that laid low behind my neck. The hairstyle looked simple and careless but by the hours i had sitting on this chair, i knew it wasn't. Okay maybe hours was a bit much but it was still a long time.

Tonight i was told by Dawn that i would accompany Ulric to the annual ball. Ulric told me i was going to accompany him to the council meeting. When i asked Dawn she looked at me like i was a silly child and told me that they were both basically the same thing. The council meeting will be held in the beginning of the night, which then follows by the 'ball'. All the important super-naturals would be there. Including my father and logan. The joy.

"The hair looks great, and that's not what i meant, why would Ulric take me there. I don't understand him, and he never talks to me, he just makes decisions...i just...i don't want to go." I looked down at my hands. The robe I had was large and the sleeves were too long, covering my knuckles.

It didn't take a genius that there were people i rather not see. Or even come close to them.

She lowered herself, so that her face was next to mine in the mirror. "Ava, i know you have alot of demons in your past, but you cannot always run, sometimes you have to face them."

"I know but i rather face them on my terms."

"Then take advantage of it and make them your terms. Imagine their face when they see you...and Ulric is not going to let anyone harm you. Take advantage of it."

"I don't trust anyone to keep me safe."

I could understand what she was saying. I really could, but understanding and feeling are two different things. The more i thought about it, and the more it would be satisfying to see the Logan's face when he realized that he couldn't touch me. But I knew another thing i would feel was blinding panicking fear.

"He will." She said as if she was as sure as the fact that the sun will rise.

"Well what am i going to wear anyways?" I said, moving on to a lighter topic. If i continued talking about it my nerves would be too much and I would start going crazy.

So far hair and makeup was done, but i have yet to see what i was wearing despite the fact that the damned ball/meeting started in about an hour. I have yet to even see Ulric today, when i awoke he wasn't in the hotel suite, but Dawn was. Urging me to shower and what not, saying that the hours were few.

As if summoned by his name Ulric opened the door to the bedroom. He had a large garment bag with him.

He was ready for the night. And that hit me like a mad truck. The suit he wore was black, with slim lines and perfect cut. A torn between modern armani and classic victorian. His pale hair was unbound and free. He looked like prince charming, except for the gleam in his eyes, which said that he'd done things prince charming could never do.

"She looks ready." He said, his voice low and even, sending chills down my spine. Fear mixed with something else.

"She is." Dawn replied. "Is that the dress."

"Yes." He answered Dawn but his eyes were on me. They seemed amused, and i couldn't help but wonder if i was the cause of his amusement. Feeling daring and reckless, i crossed the distance between us and took the garment bag from him. He let go immediately and the amusement in his eyes spread over his beautiful lips until a tiny smile lifted the corners.

I laid the bag over the bed and slowly opened it. His smile did the contrary of putting my nerves at ease. As soon as i saw the gown i knew why the bastard was laughing at me.

"Oh, Hell no. I sure as hell ain't wearing that." I turned to Ulric, arms crossed over my chest.

"It's a beautiful gown." The smile was now full fledge. He didn't smile much, but when he did he made me want to weep. Beautiful, but not for me.

"Yes it is but that's not for me." The gown was indeed beautiful. Black fabric that seemed almost wet would cling and drape over a body. The front was low cut, with a plunging neck line, but the back was even more revealing. The back had no back at all. It would put on display my scarred back for all to see.

"It is. I think you'll look...most....delicious."

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Yes." He was enjoying this far too much.

"NO."

"YES."

"In case you haven't notice i have scars on my back." My voice high with irritation.

"I have scars on my shoulder."

"Your covering up in that..."I looked at his body and lost my train of thoughts for a second."...suit."

"Scars are things of pride." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When you obtain them in battle maybe, not when you get them tied up." I could feel my eyebrows bunched together and my eyes tight.

"Not all my scars are from battle. I could lay them out for all to see if that would make you more comfortable." His hands went up to his tie. I grabbed them and pulled them to his sides. His eyes widened slightly and he seemed somewhat surprise that i would touch him. I quickly let him go.

"That's not going to make a difference." I said my voice tight.

"Your body is beautiful even with the scars, they is nothing to be ashamed of."

I walked past him and headed to the parlor. He followed quickly behind me.

"The scars are the story of my life, and i sure as hell will not be laying them out for all of them to see!" I turned around and yelled in his face. Well as well i could, because i had to look up to him. When i was angry fear vanished.

He then sat on the sofa. And said nothing. For a second i thought i had won this idiotic discussion. I should've known better.

"Do you know what a vision you'll make. Beautiful and proud despite the scars on your back. And when the elders see your branded skin, they'll know you were Logan's. He who doesn't keep humans. But you'll be with me and they'll wonder how and why. And Logan himself would be angered by your defiance."

"And Gabriel could see what he sentenced me to." I finished for him.

"Yes."

"Everything you do, you do for a reason." I said as i sat next to him, putting my elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands.

"When your my age, you learn to take the opportunities presented to you." We were silent for a moment. Dawn's words ran across my mind. _Take advantage and make them your terms._

Perhaps i should make them my terms. There is a war raging and here i am stuck in the walls of a vampire. But most importantly a vampire master who was helping the resistance. In the weeks I've been in his care he had yet to hurt me. Sure he was brusque and his manners were not exactly fit. But then again once a Viking always a Viking. I doubt even a thousand years could change his ways. But perhaps i could use this to my advantage. Perhaps i could attack Logan without actual blows.

I turned my face to see that Ulric was much closer to me than i had thought. When i sat up his face was but inches from my face, our noses almost touching. I could feel his cool breath caress my face. He didn't move away but tilted his head slightly. I didn't move away either. Truth be told i wanted to lean into him and close the little distance between us and feel his lips against mine. You know that feeling you get when your at the zoo and you want to pet the lion even though your scared and it might bite your hand off. Thats how i felt.

"I'll wear the dress. But i want to be your colleague not your property. This is a war i intend to win and i can't really help if i belong to you."

"Come to my bed and you'll have a lot more rights than a colleague." My heart wanted to pound it's way out of my chest. I felt like a mouse toying with a cat.

"No, then I'll really be yours."

He was driving me mad by the second. Then i heard someone clear their voice. I knew it was Dawn. Neither Ulric or I moved.

"Colleagues then?"

"Colleagues. But there are rules we all abide by in the vampire community and you will too. The most important one is no killing vampires. "I started moving away from him. "It is punishable by death. Don't give me or them any other reason to kill you." He grabbed my chin, forcing me back close to him. "I might hesitate, but i will kill you if i have to. Understood?" He said.

"Yes." All the warmth had left my face.

"Good." He closed the very little distance between our lips. His lips were as light as a butterflies touch. Barely there. I saw a small memory of cool winter air and a cold freezing sea. I wanted to lean in, to put my hand behind his head and crush the air out of myself. To loose myself in this brief memory and though it hurts me to admit; in him. But i didn't. I was too scared to even try that.

He let me go and moved away.

"I'll go change then." I said I got up and walked out of the parlor. On my way out, Dawn smiled at me. I swear she was about to pat me in the back, but thankfully she refrained from doing so. I didn't know if i had made a good move or if i was soon going to be the king in checkmate.

_JadeFoxFire: Thanks, i ended up really having fun writing that. He's truly complicated so it was also a bit difficult. But i promise, i'll write more on his point of view : )_

_ShakespeareActressVamp: Thanxs for always reviewing, you can't imagine how much your questions help me with a sense of direction, thanxs a ton...Omg I think i am going to write more about Sam later on, i am really starting to like him. Thanxs again : )_

_Laciva6: I am so glad you enjoyed it, i promise to try to answer your questions fully in my writing on the future. Thanxs again : )_

_To all reviewers : Thanxs a million guys, i am glad you all enjoy the crap i write lol,_

_Anyways i am gonna shut up now, and i hope you all liked it. R&R porfavor : )_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well lass and lassies here's chapter 8, sorry I took so long to update, I have been incredibly busy with work lol (I think I am turning into a workaholic) …But here it is, and I hope you like it : ) I promise not to take so long updating, I have already started working in the next two chapters. Which I am quite excited about : ) Anyways I shall shut it now and let ya read._

At the distance I saw fancy limos one by one pull in front of City Hall. One by one guest poured out of their vehicles. You could easily tell the difference between the ancient vampires and the younger ones, who were usually guarding them. The ancients carried this coldness about them, making them seem incapable of feeling or even smiling for that matter. The movements of the limbs were different too. They were incredibly precise and graceful; there was no fidgeting, no rise and fall of the chest, no blinking. They were like walking statues, cold, hard and simply not human.

The night was beautiful; lights adorned the hall, making it obvious of the 'festivities'. But despite its beauty I felt scared. I wanted to stay here, sitting besides Ulric in his limo and not go outside. I had yet to see a truly familiar face and I didn't count the moments before I did.

"Breathe." Ulric's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"You have ceased breathing. You are human and therefore require-"

"Yeah I know." My words came out sharper than intended. He simply cocked his head to the side, a very un-human gesture.

When our limo was pulled to the entrance, the door was opened by a vampire I recognize to be of Ulric, letting the cold air inside.

Ulric made his way out first and then held his hand out for me. I stared at it for some seconds, unsure of what to do. Then I took it.

When I stepped outside I wrapped the shawl tighter around myself. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I stiffened and tried pulling away, but didn't succeed. The gesture seemed possessive.

"Gods help me." I whispered to the wind itself.

"Gods do not help us, love. They always turn a blind eye. We can only help ourselves." He said in my ear. His realistic idea sent shivers down my spine, making me much colder than I already was.

***

The room the meeting was held in was large and round room with seats all around in different level. It was much like a football stadium except that the space in the center of the room was nowhere near as large. I could see why this room would be perfect to hold a meeting; you had view of everyone in it.

I sat next to Ulric. I leaned back, forced my back to relax, my legs crossed.

There were many unfamiliar faces in the room, ancient vampires that were even more terrifying up close. Not a flicker of humanity in those eyes. I recognized other species as well, that were just as terrifying. There was Cillian, the alpha of the felines in the northeastern territories. I've have heard of the man, but had never laid eyes upon him. He was tall and slender with skin the color of caramel and hazel eyes that reminded me of a tiger in the prairie. And he was a tiger.

Even the Seelie prince was here. He was beautiful and magnificent just like the fey in story books with long hair that seemed to be made of the purest gold, and skin a gold that seemed to glow within. His eyes were a blue much like the planet Neptune.

Upon our arrival there were many obvious opinions. Some master vampires looked at me like they wanted to rip my throat out, others were irritated and others were mildly curious. When my gaze scanned the many beings in the room, my eyes fell upon two very familiar faces. Logan, who looked angry as hell. And Gabriel.

When my eyes fell upon Logan the first thought that came to my head was _run._ I haven't seen Logan since my escape years ago. When he saw me he stood, his back rigid straight and ready to attack. Ready to kill the one person who had dared to make a fool out of him. He hadn't change one bit, his face beautiful and angelic all of which he was not. I felt deep born fear seeing him again. The illogical fear you feel as a child when you think there's a monster under your bed. You try to tell yourself that he isn't real, that he can't harm you. But fear and logic have never merged seamlessly.

I had a different reaction when I saw Gabriel. He sat, patiently waiting for the meeting to begin. The only change was the tiny frown on his lips when he saw me. He too hadn't changed one bit. Gabriel looked just like the vampire he did when he left his only daughter to a ruthless man. He wasn't beautiful, but he was handsome; he had brown wavy hair and warm chocolate eyes. He didn't look like a being capable of abandonment. But I knew looks can be deceiving.

Upon seeing him I felt my stomach tighten and something worse than fear overwhelmed me. Grief. And rage.

Then the meeting began.

The council meeting was much like I anticipated to begin with. They talked of politics just like any other world leaders. They spoke of territories and issues. To tell you the truth it was rather boring. I soon lost focus and just started observing the 'people' in the room. In total there were seventeen members in the council. Of the seventeen eleven were vampire masters, of which six were ancients. Ulric was one of them. The other vampires were not nearly as old, yet they emancipated power from their every pore. Amongst the remaining six members were three alpha shape-shifters, two elves and one witch.

The mentioning of the Resistance brought me out of evaluating the members of the council. The question was asked of course by Logan.

"...There's one more issue to address." He said. And when he was sure all eyes including mines were upon him he continued. "There have been attacks from the 'human resistance'." He didn't even try to hide the disdain in his voice. I immediately tensed. "More than a handful of dominant vampires were attacked and murdered, by the mother coven. Arkana, Jonas, Reese" he addressed come of the ancients. "They have dared to attack us; it will not take long before they have the audacity to make grander attacks."

I knew he was turning the tables. Making the vampires the victims in front of the council when they were the one to attack. My fist tightened, my nails dug into my skin. I wanted to hurt someone, more precise Logan.

"They are but special humans; they are not much of a threat." Arkana one of the ancients spoke. Her voice was monotone, not a hint of emotion colored her tone.

"They are Arcana. They have grown bold and powerful. And they have shifters on their side now. The threat must be eliminated."

I was ready to jump out of my chair and launch into an argument, or worse a fight i couldn't win. I guessed Ulric sensed my anger. He placed one of his hands on one of my knees. A warning gesture. But I could care less.

"The threat must and _will_" He looked at me when he said it. "be eliminated."

The room was silent. Everybody seemed to be thinking about what to say. To slay one of the only capable threat against vampire rule. I knew the non-vampire members knew terminating the Coven would be like extinguishing the one last hope we had of ever regaining power. Of being truly free again. But I also recognized that they were also a small minority. To speak for the Coven would be to speak against Logan. Nobody wanted that. Nobody but I. I stood.

"According to you sir, they are a threat because they are powerful enough to fight against you. You say they have attacked and that they killed your kind. But correct me if I am wrong but weren't you that one that lead the attack _against_ the Coven. You have more than a handful of casualties. But answer me this Logan, how many of the witches and their allies did you kill."

"Why don't you silence your pet, Ulric before I do it for you?" He stared at me with an anger that rivaled my own. Very deep inside I felt fear. But My anger was much more stronger. I was known for being a hot head.

I didn't dare sneak a peek at Ulric. I could feel his anger radiating from him. But if he was going to kill me, what the hell. Might as well go out with a bang.

I answered before Ulric. "I belong to no one, vampire." I wanted to rip the bastard to shreds.

"Don't you? I thought otherwise, seemed like you were naught but property from birth. Easily subdued, easily tied and _tortured._" Only Ulric, Gabriel and I knew the meaning to his words.

"Enough!" Ulric voice boomed into the room.

"Ulric please take your human, before I lose my patience." The words were spoken by Jonas. I was in deep shit. I knew it, but still I had to have the last word.

Ulric wrapped a hand around my upper arm. The grip was unbreakable. My anger rose even more and I shrugged at him, tried to push him off. He half-rattled me before he let me go. I knew my arm was going to bruise tomorrow. But today I couldn't care less.

In a swift motion I dropped the shawl I had worn over the gown. I turned to Logan one last time. He too had stood in anger.

"There's something you haven't realized Doll." I used his nickname for me. "I am no longer the young girl under your 'care'. I can defend myself. Lay _one_ hand on me and by god I shall _gut_ you were you stand before I die." My teeth were clenched so tight it made my jaw hurt.

And with that I left the room straight and stoic; giving them an eyeful of my back on my way out.

_Don't forget to press the little green button, lass and lads. Please review…And I hope u liked it : D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey dolls and action figures I am back, here's the next chapter. There's a bit more of in depth to Ulric I guess. I am a workaholic so I barely have time to write anymore, or I get stuck sometimes and not to mention I am also writing another story at the moment. Anyways here's the chapter and I hope you like it : )_

_ShakespeareActressVamp and Lavica6: Thanxs a ton guys, you guys were the firsts to review, so thanxs for letting me know what you thought, which helped a ton. I reposted this chapter, well i more like ommited some stuff that went a bit out of character with ava at this moment, lol Sorry its that in my head the story is eons away, so i only notice it upon rereading the whole story again...Anyways thanxs a ton for your reviews, i really appreciate it. : )_

Outside Ulric caught up with me. I was so angry that I did not feel the cold brisk air, I only saw it when I exhaled. I intended to ignore him, but he stood right in front of me, preventing me from escaping.

Ulric stared at me with those icy blue eyes that make many cower in fear. But I felt no fear, I was too angry to feel anything other than rage.

"You were told to keep quiet at the meeting, you were told, and still you disobeyed me. You _threatened _a member of the council-"

"He threatened me first."

"That is no excuse. You threatened Logan in front of the whole damned council. Do you know what they'll think?"

"I don't care, what they think. I don't care what anybody thinks." My words would've sound childish if not for the deep seeded rage inside of me.

"They'll think I have no control over you. You threaten Logan in public, if he decides to kill you he is excused." He leaned in close to me, so that I could not miss the fine color of his eyes, or the tiny little line of expression between his brow.

"Let him try." I was feeling very reckless tonight. I wanted to pick a fight with anyone or anything. And unluckily Ulric was the one in my face.

He cursed in another language I could not identify, Perhaps Slavic. "Damn it wench, you are human! FRAIL, BREAKABLE!" His pale hair had fallen to his face and his eyes shone bright in frustration and anger.

"I spent three years of my life enduring torture, all for the damned greater good; trying to stop him from winning this god damned war. I am not going to be _cut_ down by some _monster_. Especially not now, I am better than that!"

My hands trembled all in rage. If by my sacrifice the resistance would have the advantage to the war then I was willing to do it. But I had some pride left in me that would not let me kneel down or bend over for Logan. He was the reason I became a fighter. Even though I have the body of a small and weak human woman I wanted to learn how to utilize it so that it causes the most damage when necessary.

I thank Sam for that. When he trained me he set aside his kind smile and in came a real teacher. One that would force me to stand when I laid defeated on the ground. He taught me how to utilize my anger against my opponent.

Ulric's gazed seemed to be fix to a point behind my back.

"What the hell do you want?" He said to the person his voice as cold as the air outside.

"Just to say hello." I turned around to see Gabriel standing there. The wind shifted his brown hair and his eyes looked sad. But I refuse to let that sadness affect me.

"Hello gotten. Now be on your merry way. Ulric and I have tons of important things to fight about." I all but snarled at him. What can I say, he's not exactly my favorite person.

"Ava." He reached out to touch my face.

"Do not touch me." My voice was as cold as the artic. I knew that if he touched me In my current emotional state, Id see things I did not want to see. Things that would clear some anger away. I did not want my anger gone. It was the only thing I had left.

When Gabriel handed me over to Logan what seemed like ages ago there were things I remember the most about that night. The devastating look upon Gabriel's face. I was not a child but I was not a woman yet. But I could name the emotions inside of him. When he touched me one last time before he left I saw an Image of himself, the same Gabriel that had not change throughout the years. He held a small girl on his lap as she slept soundlessly. I remember being afraid as a child and falling asleep on his lap, while his cool arms wrapped around me. I felt safe.

But when he left me with Logan all that changed. Then I did not understand why he had abandoned me at such a fate. For months I believed, I _hoped_ he would return for me. But he never did. I did not understand it then but I understand it now.

It all comes down to this. Would you sacrifice the _one_ person you love to save the lives of _millions_?

By handing me over to Logan, he gave Logan a very valuable…weapon. Through me Logan would be able to control all Alphas and through them all the shifters. They are a powerful lot. If Logan controlled all shifters he would have a grand army. And the Council, who was powerful enough- would finally see him as a threat and eliminate him. It was a gamble, because if Logan succeeded creating such a powerful army then this war could have been impossible to win. But we are losing it anyways, and the council held those vampires who were unimaginably powerful.

But I refused to enslave a whole race of beings. Especially when they were a large part of the resistance. I would be like robbing them of their, _our_ army.

"I am sorry." Gabriel simply said before he started walking away. Which angered me even more.

"I am sorry? Is that all you're going to say." He stopped walking his back turned to us. I wanted to fight with everyone and everything at this very moment. "It's a bit late for I am sorry, isn't it?"

"I do not know what else to say."

"Say you came for me." My voice was raspy, tainted with many emotions at once.

"I am sorry I didn't."

"But sorry doesn't change anything dad." I whispered knowing he could hear me. Despite the years my heart tightened in pain at the thought of being abandoned. Betrayed.

I felt Ulric's hand in the small of my back, and even though I had no control over myself at the moment, I did not see visions of his past or future. He seemed to be able to control his…imprint. I saw Gabriel's eyes follow his hands and his lips tighten.

"If you need me-"

"I don't need you anymore! I am no longer that _child_ you abandoned to her fate. You gave me to a monster, You gave me to _him_...and then...you just walked away." My words were no longer coherent but I felt as if I was falling apart. If it wasn't for Ulric's hand somewhat grounding me here I would've done so. "You were everything I had, How could you just walk away?"

"I was doing it for the greater good, I wanted him to-"

"I know what you wanted him to do. I understand it Gabriel, but I _cannot _forgive you."

My mind understands that sacrificing one single person to save thousands is well worth it. But my heart does not understand it. It doesn't understand being abandoned in hell to save others. Heart and mind are two different things.

Ulric grabbed my hand, the coolness of it seeping through me, sending chills down my spine.

"Go home Ava, you are in no condition to be here." He said to me.

"Screw you." Maybe it was best to follow his advice. I might have been a few drinks over, and angry as hell which were not a good combination. I shrugged his hand off and began to walk away. I was going home. Not to his home as I knew he meant but to _my_ home.

* * *

After I had set out from under Sam's wings, I had gotten a small place for myself in a desolated part of town, it was close to being what some called a ghost town with abandoned old houses that had seen their glory centuries ago. There were still some who lived here, old humans who clung to their precious houses that had seen them and their ancestors grow old. I could truly see the beauty in these houses. Which is why I had fallen in love with my house.

It was a charming Victorian house on a wild overgrown land. When I had moved in it had been in ruins but I became obsessed with its appearance. I planted flowers and trimmed the grass. I cleaned the walls and polished the windows.

The inside of the house remained as Victorian as possible with a few changes here and there. The beautiful wooden stairs, with elaborate banisters, I had polished myself. I loved everything about my house, from it's abandoned furniture that I had fixed to it's newer things I had added in. It was now a blend of contemporary and Victorian and spiked here and there with paranoid woman; I had weapons in the most random places, like the umbrella vase.

I had gotten home from the disaster of a night at around three, my house looked exactly as I had left it. I use the key I had hidden in a rose bush to get in. And for the first time in weeks I felt at home.

When I had gotten home, I inspected my house for any signs of intrusion. I found none. After that I had showered and dressed in comfortable sweatpants and tank top. Putting a thick sweater over that I stepped outside into my charming porch.

My backyard was beautiful. It seemed endless, with trees that led to the nearby forest. And a vegetation that was all natural.

I sat on the bench kept on the porch. And breathed in the night air.

I was going to wait for the sun to rise. It helped me to see hope even in the darkest of times.

I remember as a child being with my mom, in a place where green grass covered the ground endlessly. There were nights were she couldn't sleep. She would sit outside by herself at dawn with a sad look upon her beautiful face. I started waking before dawn and I would go outside and sit on her lap, and wait along with her. The sky always turned darker before it began to turn lighter.

I can't help but wonder where she is, if she's dead, or alive, or safe? I tried to find out who had taken her and I did find that it was the Coven, for she had betrayed them; she did the forbidden by falling in love with the enemy. Or so they said. They took her away from me. She left me with Gabriel hoping he'd keep me from harms way.

"When I said 'Go Home' I meant for you to go to the manor." I turned my head to see Ulric standing under the door frame. Leaning against it. His voice lacked the hard inhumane edge it usually had. Did I hear him come? The answer is no.

"This _is_ my home." I turned back to look at the dark sky.

"It is most charming." He added in.

"I know." I felt a small smile against my lips. Silence took over. We were both appreciating the night. Then I remembered that he was a vampire. Most should be safely put away by this time, for the sun could be a deadly weapon. Dawn had said he was not bound by the sun's cycle. That it didn't harm him.

"Your a day-walker, right?" I broke the serene silence.

"Yes." He simply said. His voice had picked up a strange edge.

"Then sit with me. The sun is a beautiful thing to watch."

"I rather not." I finally recognized the emotions in his voice. It was grief and anger. A combination that I was incredibly personal with.

"Why not?" I asked.

"When I was young...shortly after my human days- a comrade of mine walked into the sun light to die….He was more than a comrade, much like kin. He did not wish to be immortal even when we had each other to keep company. I could not detain him….The day does not hold pleasant memories for me." He said as if that explained everything.

I wanted to ask more but I contained myself. Instead I held out my hand not looking at him. Leaving it there for him to take if he wished to. I felt his cool hand in mine. I squeezed it lightly. He then sat next to me.

His body was tense and he sat straight, almost ready to run.

The sun had began to rise. He closed his eyes. his nostrils flared. I held his hand in both of mine.

This time I did not watch the sun rise. I watched Ulric's face as the run rose from the horizon. I watched his face as it became more illuminated by the second. He was a vision. Statuesque, yet animated by the tiny lines of frown on the corner of his mouth, and between his brows. The wind blew his hair out of his face. But his devastating beauty was not what held my eyes. It was the emotions that this ruthless being held. He always seemed too inhuman to feel anything but primal emotions. He seemed too godlike to be touched by simple human pains. But seeing his face in evolving light, he seemed so beautifully alien, yet I found familiarity in his grief.

_Here it is, I hope you like it, press the little green button below, and don't forget to tell me what you think, and I am open to suggestions : )_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey lads and lassies. I am back. I am so incredibly sorry I took so very long to write this next chapter. Its been an extremely busy last month, with transferring out to another school and working and stuff. I barely had time for anything. But on the brighter side I am finally going to a school to double major in theater and psychology. No more will I have to sew. Anyways to my fellow Americans reading this, I hope you had a kick ass 4th__ of July. And if your not American, I still hope you had a great day __J…Anyways I hope you like it, and don't forget to tell me what you think J_

Ulric and I had compromised. I was 'allowed' to stay in my home if I went to public events with him and kept the front that I…well that I belonged to him. I let his majesty think whatever he wants as long as he gives me my personal space.

I placed the groceries I had just bought on the kitchen counter. I began unloading, taking everything out when I felt as if I was being watched. I turned around to see Boian standing under the door frame, his arms crossed on his chest. His blonde curls were ruffled and wild matching the twisted and cynical look in his blue eyes.

The second my eyes fell on him, I knew that something was wrong; that I was in danger.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, feinting a calmness that I did not feel. Leaning my butt against the counter.

He simply smiled and crossed the distance between us in a inhumanly quick pace. When he stood in front me, I could not lie to myself and tell myself that I was not afraid. I was afraid of the maniac glint in his . His eyes flickered to me, to my house, he seemed to look everywhere and yet at nothing but me. He placed each hand on each side of me, leaning into me. I felt like a trapped, cornered animal.

He seemed to be taking my scent in, his eyes were almost close as if he was smelling something delightful. When his nose went to my neck I froze, I felt it run along my jaw and then to my ear. He took my lobe between his lips and I tensed, ready to strike out against any threatening action.

"I'll take your last heart beat with me and if it's any consolation I'll remember you." He whispered in my ear. I could not help but take that as an attack.

"Fuck off." I pushed him off me and put some distance between us.

"Oh how I love it when you talk dirty to me." He drawled on.

"Dream on. Get the hell out of my house." I pointed towards the kitchen door.

"I have a job to do." He simply said. Every warning sign within myself went on.

I ran to the living room. I was packed in weapons. My living room was full of really threatening ones, like rifles and my favorite shotgun. Just before I reached anything that I could use to defend myself with he was on me. In blinding quickness he tackled me to the ground. I fell on the coffee table breaking it beneath me. My long sleeve tee-shirt did little to shield me from the glass.

He lifted me from the remaining of my table, his hands on my back, lifting me in an insanely tender way. I made my body limp, making the injuries seem bigger than they were, and also assessing the injuries.

"I can make this easy, little fox. But if you run it'll be anything but." He told me.

I kneed him between his legs with all the strength I could manage. Though he was a vampire he still felt it like any other male. He let go of me, and fell to the floor. I quickly rose and kicked him on his stomach, and on face. I ran towards the bureau and opened the first drawers. My guns weren't there.

"Shit!"

He stood from the floor, His laughter filled my house.

"I did a little _cleaning_ while you were out, love." If an outsider was listening to that sentence they would think he was my mate.

My mind quickly started eliminating all the easy accessible weapons. The only ones that were a bit more hidden were the ones in the bookcase in my bedroom. I ran upstairs to the bedroom, throwing side tables and vases at Boian along the way. Anything to stop him. Some he dodge, some hit him in the face.

It had always though of my bedroom as my safe haven. Where no monsters could get inside. With its antique pale wall paper and metal frame bed. But today not even it's safety illusion could keep me safe.

I cleared the bookcase, throwing all the books to the floor. But I could not find my beautiful colt .45.

The monster in form of man kicked the door opened. He entered my room towering over me. I stood there, shaking in fear and adrenaline. He launched himself at me. Punching me across the face so hard that stars clouded my vision.

He then picked me up once again and this time he threw me on my bed. He climbed on top of me. His knees between mines. His hands were on either side of my face. I did not have the strength to fight him then. He placed a small chaste kiss on my lips before he moved to my neck.

I placed my hand on his chest, over his heart. It was a thoughtless action, as if to push him away.

"Boian." I whispered.

"Huh" He simply grunted. I could feel his teeth on my neck, teasing; not yet tearing.

Inside I felt incredibly angry. Angry because I was weak to stop him from killing me. Angry because despite the fact that I've tried so hard to be strong I was in the end the victim. Always the damned victim.

In my anger my hand felt warm. A tingling warmth that I've never felt before as if a thousand life forces were running through my body.

Boian turned to face me. Looking down at me as if lost in though. He felt it too. For he said something that puzzled me.

"You are your mothers daughter." He said before I felt his heart beat over my hand stop completely. He slumped over me.

I pushed his heavy body off me. And looked at him. His eyes were open, but unseeing. Even though many said that vampires had not heart beats I knew that untrue. I could feel it under my hand. I placed my head on his chest, but I only heard silence. Not a sound.

I had killed a _vampire_. With my bare hands.

I got up from the bed, but my knees wouldn't hold me. I fell to the ground on my knees. After a while I succeeded. I slowly made my way to the kitchen where I had left my cell phone. I picked the small device and dialed Sam.

"Ava." His warm voice made me feel incredibly sad. I had a knot in my throat that wouldn't let me speak.

"Ava, hun Is everything okay?"

"Sam, I am in deep shit." I whispered.

* * *

Ulric's POV:

I have called Ava for the past days, but the calls go unanswered. I went to her home and let myself in. Inside I found a cold corpse and a note. The note read:

_I am sorry. _

_He wanted to kill me and I fought back. I understand that if you find me, you must act on rules and retribution will be given. But I cannot put myself under your mercy when I have a war to fight. I will not. _

_I do not know why he came here today. I tried searching him, but found nothing. Perhaps you'll have better luck. _

_Perhaps if I survive to see the war's end, then we can part in good terms. _

_Ava_

I could not stop my ancient heart from aching at the last sentence. At her leave.

_Review porfavor _J


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's the next chapter :") I am trying to finish this story in the next month, post a chapter every week. I don't wanna start school and not have finished cause its gonna take some time to update if I do so. I also have some ideas for some more stories, I am a write-aholic I guess lol :") Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter._

I had been hiding under Sam's protection for the last month. When I had told him what had happened he unconditionally helped me, as he always had, finding an adequate shelter. He had taken me to a Farm he owned in Minnesota, that only the pack members knew about. It appeared only to be a large farm for a working man but it was more than that, it served as a safe house. I wasn't the only one here either, there more than a handful of were-wolves here and about.

The farm was large, surrounded by large fields of crops. There was also a lake less than a mile away. There were no animals besides a dog or two, for other animals did not take kindly being surrounded by shape-shifting werewolves, which by nature were their predators.

The town was about a fifteen minute drive from the farm but it was obvious that most were humans. There was only a small percentage of shifters, but in my watch they too counted as humans.

I sat by the lake on a fallen trunk not caring for the brisk winter wind that hit my face and hands, for the rest of me was prepared for the cold; with my olive coat, and warm hat, and boots. Though it was cold and the lake was nearly frozen, the sun shone high and bright casting a clean light among the sky. I had woken with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, one of unease and…fear.

I had a dream last night, and though I do not remember much I know there was grief and pain. And fights and loss.

I heard footsteps hit the ground and turned to see who the person was. It was Sam, his cheeks were red with the cold and his eyes were bright. I had not seen him in over a month since he had brought me here. Though I missed him dearly I convinced him he should not stay with me, for it would be obvious who had helped me disappear. He would be the first Ulric would question.

He sat next to me and put his arms around me, I leaned in to his warm touch. It always amazed me that no matter how cold it was shifters body temperature was always very warm. He took my freezing hands in his warm ones.

"Perhaps, You should go inside." Hearing his soft words made me happy, made me feel safe.

"In a bit." I said, making clouds of smoke as I spoke. We did not speak for a while. But I did not need words for comfort, having him next to me was enough. We were both lost in our thoughts.

"Sam?" My voice interrupted the howling of the wind.

"Huh?" I felt his response more than I heard it, for his sweater was the only barrier between my head and his chest.

"I am afraid." My voice was devoid of emotion when I claimed those words.

"Ulric will not find you baby girl, I'll make sure of that,"

"Not of him, Sam…There is a storm breaking …and I am afraid we're not going to survive it."

"We will." He sounded so sure of himself. As if he had forgotten that I had premonitions.

"Do you really think so?" I sincerely asked him.

"I know so." He moved away a bit, enough to see my face. Perhaps he saw true worry in my eyes. For his bright eyes became dark with determination. He touched my freezing cheek with his warm hand.

"You do know, that I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to you? I won't."

I leaned into his touch and placed my hand over his.

"I know. And I thank you for it." I smiled more for his sake than mine.

"Come on lets go inside." He said rising to his feet, and taking me with him. "I can take the winter but you'll just become a nice popsicle." I laughed and smacked him on his arm.

* * *

The day passed long and uneventful. And I wished with all my heart that it would have stayed that way. But the fear in my heart and the dreams that haunted me lately were proof that everything would not be well for long.

We had all gathered on that winter evening to watch a film. Just like the kitchen this morning the living room was also full, crowded with the close to a dozen shape shifters. We had voted and obviously the testosterone full movie won. It was an annoying action flick with little mind and a lot of booms. Sam and I had sat together, him with his arm around my shoulder and me with my head on his chest. I soon fell asleep.

I awoke with a low muffled sound in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was still in the living room. Sam's slow breathing was still beneath my head and his arms around my neck. It seemed we had both fallen asleep on the couch.

"Sam." The sound that awoke me was Kyle's, Sam's second, voice. Though Kyle rarely smiled, or laughed, his eyes tonight were filled with worry and alarm and his usually golden skin was pale and pasty.

I knew when Sam had awoken for his breathing changed.

"What's wrong?" He said, his voice tainted still with sleep.

"MacKayla just called, There's been an attack on the mother coven."

We sat up then.

"How-Wait, What?" I could not believe what I had heard.

"Is she still on line?"

"No. There are many wounded to tend to. We need to send backup as soon as possible, they are expecting another attack.

"Yes, they'll be attacked before they can recover." I knew now what I had seen in the dream. I had once visited the Castle in Wicklow, Ireland that was home to the mother coven. And thinking of the cold gray walls there was no mistaken that then were the same of my dreams.

"Shit." Sam said and I knew that he was truly worried for he never cursed in from of me.

"Any terms of a plan?" Kyle asked Sam.

"This is it. The Final battle. Its time for everybody to pick a side. Call all the Alpha's and let them know that its time. We have to remove the Council from power."

I stood up. "Sam, if we stand against the council we'll be fighting two wars on two fronts we cannot afford that."

"We can. You've been away from us too long. There are so many of us, we outnumber them all. And we can take 'em." His eyes burned bright with determination.

"How?"

"We've been rising an army, Ava. We've just been waitin' for the right time. And there'll be no better time than this one. Kyle make the calls to prepare the jet, we are going to Ireland." Kyle immediately left.

Sam told me the cliff notes version of the plan. Turns out it wasn't really a plan, we were just going to attack. Over the last months all of the members of the resistance; werewolves, vampires, and fey alike, had a silent agreement to prepare for a battle soon approaching. At the chosen time everybody would launch an attack on the enemy, we had first to terminate the coven, for the ancients would not stand to see their position demoted. In the next few days, prior to the next attack on the Coven the resistance was going to place hits on Master vampires and those who oppose humanity. We would take as make head players as we could on the low before attacking publicly. It was going to be a wild war and as such it could only be won gradually. And there would be battle for control afterwards. But though the plans had changed, our goals still remained the same. Terminate the threat that was Logan to everybody's freedom. For Logan had no respect for no living things. We fought for balance.

"There is going to be a lot of blood spilt." I told him. My voice was tainted with dread.

"I know. But I rather make sacrifices for the freedom of the next generation."

"I am going with you."

"No." We both knew that I was viewed as a plague by the mother coven for the vampire blood that ran through my veins. And I hated them just as much for they had taken my mother from me. But we were both willing to put our differences aside for the greater good.

"Do not fight me on this Sam." I told him.

"I don't want you hurt." He told me, his blue eyes full of concern.

I placed my hand on his face, and he seemed to lean in to my touch. He placed his hands on my hips.

"I am going to survive this." I spoke with as much conviction as I could. For I had seen that he would die in attempt to save me. I had also seen that if he was not near me, to intervene when I died then he would lie a full life and find happiness. Two choices, my life for his, or his life for mine.

He leaned into me and place a chaste kiss on my lips. His lips were warm and soft. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. I took it inside of me. His chaste kiss was a surprise. I never though he fell any type of attraction towards me besides protective love.

I did not move away from him, because I intended to choose him over myself. I will do everything possible to see make that vision of him happy come true. I knew that he would find love and that it would not be me. He would see the difference soon enough.

I smiled at him.

"Another thing Ava."

"Yes."

"I am going to call Ulric."

_Ulric_. I had not thought of him. My heart tightened in fear. Fear for myself, for I did not know how he took Boian's death. And Fear for him. I did not want him to die in this battle. In my dreams I had also spoken to mother wolf, she who came to me in the form of a wolf. She helped me sort out my visions.

She had said that If the If the red-wolf died, The wolf-ruler would die too.

The only red wolf I knew was Sam, his fur was as red as his hair, and I did not know who the wolf-ruler was until I realized that she had not literally meant 'ruler of wolves' but one who's name meant so. Ulric meant wolf-ruler.

I needed to save the two most…unique men in my life.

"He needs to know. I ain't going to tell him your with me." He said.

"I'll call him." I said.

* * *

I leaned my but against the dark mahogany desk in the study. The walls were covered in books but I could not focus enough to read any of the tittles. Each phone ring in my ear made my heart beat faster and my throat become dryer. I held the phone tight against my ear.

He answered on the fourth ring.

"Ulric Speaking." He simply said. I could not bring myself to answer. His voice sounded smooth and even a bit distracted. I could only picture him in his study, or in his bedroom.

"Ulric." I said after a few seconds. I was ashamed of how rough my voice sounded.

"Where the hell have you been?" He sounded focused now, his voice was a loud growl in my ear.

"Um, I" I was speechless and I did not know why. It angered me enough to help me gain back my voice.

"Ava?" His voice sounded softer.

"I am calling to tell you to prepare for the battle. The mother coven has been attacked and we are going to provide them reinforcements-"

"Are you with Sam?" He asked me interrupting me.

"Yes I am, but that's not important right now-"

"You killed Boian, but I don't care Ava. Come back to me. I'll not have you harmed in this war-" It would have sounded nice, if it wasn't for the commanding tone in his voice.

"Ulric listen to me! I am going to Ireland with Sam. The Mother Coven has been attacked, and there's been a lot of bloodshed. Over two hundred of the most powerful witches in the country have been murdered, two hundred of our best defense players. They will be attacked again in four days timed. I saw it. And we are going to be there before that. We'll keep out of sight until the next attack-"

"Has Samuel approved of your going with him?"

"He does not need to approve! I am going no matter what!" I nearly screamed at him.

"If that _dog_ puts you in harms way, I will tear his neck out! You are to stay out of the battle, do you understand!"

"Hell no! I sure as hell am not going to stand down when I can fight too. Damn it Ulric, I will fight this battle if it's the last thing I do."

I could hear his murmur under his breath on the line.

"Very well. I'll see you in Ireland." He said.

"No, you wont. You are staying in the states, we need you here." I knew that he understood he was needed here and not in Ireland. And I hope he stayed here. One less person to worry about.

"Do not presume to tell me what I will and will not do, You will either come here with me or I'll go to your Ireland and lock you in a cage if that's what it takes to keep you safe."

I did not understand Ulric. He had told me that he would kill me if he had to. But today he spoke of my safety as if he cared for me. I pushed the though away from my head, I did not need any more problems than I had at hand.

"Goodbye Ulric. Sam will call the day of the attack."

I hung up the phone with a heavy heart.

_Don't for get to let me know what ya think. :")_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :")_

_They are here._ Mackayla's voice whispered in my head. She was a telekinetic, and I knew we all had received the same message.

We had set decoys, the lights on the castle were on, given the illusion of warmth on contrast to the white covered landscape and the large flakes that fell from the sky. There were a few powerful witches here and about, portraying a normal morning, but the rest of us were on our set positions, whether in the castle, outside, or in the surrounding forest.

Every single one of us were armed with silent arms as well as those of close combat. We wore charms around our necks with spells to hide our scent from the intruders. Our most powerful weapons though, were our 'natural' talents. The animals of the shape-shifters, the spells of the witches, and the magic of the fey. In the past days, here in the land of my mother I had discovered that I had inherited more from her than I though. Though I was not adept in spells, I had learned a few that could come in handy. I had also been practicing that _touch_ that had killed Boian. I had also learned that this was a fire element, though I had worked inside Boian's body I could also project it outside and without touch. In simple words I could form fire essence like my mother. From the trainings I knew this though could be exhausting to no end, so I preferred my sniper and my knifes.

There were many of them, and they came in strange portals that appeared as electric charges in the air. One by one they stepped in and I knew we would have a hard time determining the enemy from comrades. There were vampires, with pale skin and dark garments, there were elves, and even demons. It was the battle of my dreams, it would be a hard won battle.

_There are three portals being opened…Second floor of the west wing, two miles north and On the coast near the lighthouse. Divide and conquer, may the gods be with us._ I knew she had 'disconnected' from us. It took too much willpower to keep us all connected and to also fight.

I was set outside, hiding low behind a large rock adjacent to the portal I was set to cover. It took about two minutes after the announcements for the air to crackle like lightening and they began marching here. They were a wild lot, with bloodlust upon their eyes. It was obvious that discreetness was not their planned tactic. They intended to win upon brute force and only that. As my luck would have it, John, one of Logan, was leading them as I was leading the outside team. My hand tightened on my rifle and I had to stop my fingers from pressing the trigger.

He was barking orders at them harshly, and then they dispersed across the land, each taking their own route. Dividing and conquering was our tactic, and they were making it much too easy.

I made a hand signal for those set on positions behind me to see. Those who were at a distance with their snipers knew to shoot any of _them_ before they got close enough to them and left our territory. We would wait forty-five seconds for them to disperse. Forty-five seconds later I counted down with my fingers, 3...2...1.

We fired in unison from our positions taking down nearly one-fourth of them. Who said bullets in the head did not take down immortal creatures? Like Hell.

We fired at them in unison again two seconds after the first attack, and we took enough to be almost equal for the up-close and personal.

After that we attacked in the open, and joined in close up combat. There was no 'no man land' here. No corpses falling in an lonely open field. No the corpses fell, but one quickly moved on the make another one fall. It was a ancient battle with modern weapon.

We did not fight.

To fight was not our goal.

It was to terminate.

Aim to the head, fire, Aim fire, Aim, fire. Reload. Knife in the head. Silver against the fey. Comrade falls, continue, aim fire, again.

It turned out to be a somewhat simple workout for they had not relied on an ambush and they had not thought of us using modern weapon against them.

There were two demons running toward me at the same time. Their skin was not scaly and they did not have horns. Demons appeared to be mostly human except for the strange all black eyes and grayish skin. Before they got close to me, I pulled every power of my body onto my hands and formed two large fire orbs. They did not feel hot against my skin, only warm. But when I launched them at the two demons with wide eyes they incinerated, leaving behind burnt corpses.

I did not know how the others were fairing but I knew that my team was victorious. In the end blood stained the pale snow and though a handful of my team had been killed, we did indeed had terminate this one team. By the time the battle ended our dark combat suits were white with snow, and the snow on the ground was tainted scarlet.

_Ava, Doyle needs reinforcements now. Logan is here. _I heard her fast words in my head again.

"Ava?" Killian said. I knew he was asking me what we would do next.

"We split up, I'll take nine with me and we'll enter through the tower, and the rest will follow you through the tunnel. I expect to see you all alive at the end of this ordeal."

I earned a few 'Yes Maim' and with that we parted.

* * *

Logan stood blocking the only entrance to the room, he even close the door at his back. In the mist of the battle inside the castle he had literally tackled me into this room. It seemed he wanted to kill me, himself. The room we were in was usually used for spells, for there were tables with pots and herbs and ancient books lined a complete wall, the other was cover with elaborate tapestries from centuries past.

Logan always looked as I remember him, his eyes that glowed bright with hatred of anything and everyone unlike him.

"I am going to take great pleasure in giving you the death you deserve. And if its any consolation, I know where I'll bury you."

I smiled cruelly at him. I intended to die tonight, but I would not be going to hell alone.

He launched his body at me, And I answered by hitting him with the but of my rifle on his face. The hit staggered him, and turned his head but it did not do much to stop him. I took advantage of the small staggered and righted my rifle to fire at him. I fired without a single thought but missed for he had moved so quickly he was almost a blur in my human eyes.

I fired repeatedly hitting countless objects but never the vampire I hate so much. I dropped the rifle when I ran out of ammunition. If I was going to kill him I would have to get very close to him. I turned and ran towards the glass covered display of ancient weapons. Broke it with my elbow and took the closest thing to me; a large sledge hammer which weighted a good ten pounds, just before he reached me.

He and I both stood in fighting stance and though I had no experience with this weapon all I had to do was swing it.

I wasted no time, missing the first time, but the second time I got him on his solar perplex, and then again on his face. If he was human the first hit would have knocked him out. He fell and swiftly shook his head as if shaking off the blow.

Logan crouched, his whole body on the balls of his feet. He looked like a cat waiting to pounce on the mouse. But I was an armed mouse. He launched his body at me pushing me to the wall. It felt as if I was hit by a mack-truck, I dropped my hammer. I pulled a knife and stabbed him under his ribcage. As I attempted to move he punched me with brute force on my shoulder, a blow that sent me flying across the room.

I fell on the table knocking the many glass bottles and objects on the floor, I rolled off the table and landed on the floor, broken glass cut through my hands and knees. I tried to stand quickly but by then my movements were slow and sloppy. After such a day my body was finally protesting, telling my its limits were soon to be reached. After all I am only human.

Logan was on me before I stood up, lifting me through the back of my shirt as if I was a weightless puppy, he slammed me on the table my chest on the table and my hands above my head. He spread my legs, confining him with his own making any attempted movement impossible. The position was almost sexual, but there was too much tension and violence in it.

With one hand he held my wrists above my head and to the edge with a bruising force. With his other hand he twisted my head confining me by the hair, exposing my carotid as much as possible. When he realized my black turtleneck was covering my neck he simply ripped it from the collar all the way to my mid back, almost chocking me in the process.

I tried with as much force to move, to halt him, my breath loud against my ears.

"Did you ever think your life would end like this?" His cool breath fanned across my cheek.

"Get on with it then." I said, tears leaked down the corners of my eyes. I was afraid of death of the pain, but above all I was incredibly angry that I could not fight back, that he had confined me so well, as he had done so long ago.

"Any last words?" He whispered against my ear.

"Why do you hate them so much?…Is It because you were once part of the worst of humanity, the one that steals, and murders, the truly twisted one. Or is it because you envy their ability to love, to _live, to survive_. I saw many truths of you. And I pity you. For you'll never know what love is. Everything you've done clings to you like the smell of death on a decaying corpse."

I knew what I was talking about. I knew telling him things of his human life that not many knew would piss him off. I had chosen the next words because they would pull at whatever heart he had left. I had dreamed of his life when I was under his…control. I had seen Logan as a young man, dirty and barefoot kneel before a powerful man who appeared of noble birth and the man had used the next words. "You'll never be anything more than the muck at our feet-"

I did not get to finish the sentence for he loosen my wrists enough to draw my face many inches away from the table and then with his hand fisted on my hair he slammed my forehead against the wooden table. Though I did not loose conscious my body went slack against his. I fought to keep my eye-lids open.

"You have grown into a strong woman," His voice sounded far away and he chuckled as if there was a joke. "But that can't help you now."

I felt my body being moved. I felt a hard surface against my back. Hands moved my hair from my face and my eyelids fluttered. Large black spots clouded my vision.

I felt Logan's cool breath against my neck. I felt his lips on my throat and still I could not see him.

I was certain that if he bit me I would die. Yes my genes were nearly impossible for a witch cannot be made into a vampire and a vampire into a witch, each gene negated each other or fought inside of you till your body fell ill, and eventually you died. Yet inside of me both genes lived at peace. Not yet activated. But if he would bite me, I would not turn into a vampire and I had no illusions on his intentions. I knew he wanted me dead.

His teeth tore against the skin on my neck, it was not a small bite, for I could feel the blood bathing my neck my hair and even my chest. The pain was unbearable, the worst I had felt in my whole life, I tried pushing him off, my body straining under his, but he had me well under control.

Fear does not listen to reason. For I knew I had a shit-load of weapons with me but I even forgot where they were. I even forgot about my new-found 'ability'. I was in too much pain to think of anything but the red brand on my neck. I heard myself sobbing, I heard the disgusting wet noise that came from his mouth.

I closed my eyes for what felt only a second. When I opened them again, Logan was no longer on me. He was fighting with a white hair knight. A small absurd giggle escaped my lips, a knight had come to save me. He carried a long sword but his armor was not steel, it was black and fabric. That puzzled my fading mind.

I blinked again and when I opened my eyes the knight was tearing off the head off the monster that had savaged me, with his bare hands. The knight's face was not kind, it was brutal and terrifying, yet beautiful. I knew that face. But I could not recall his name.

The beautiful knight had done a ruthless act, and I was incredibly relieved.

"….Stay with me Ava…" The voice sounded far away as if I was listening to it from an underground tunnel. I felt cold air on my torso and arms, there was something being pressed against my neck.

"…Ava…" The voice seemed closer now, much closer. And so did everything else. I opened my eyes for a brief second and saw Ulric's face close to my own. His pale eyes expressed worry and anger.

A second of lucidity. There was a devastating pain on my neck and the hand holding fabric there did not make it any better. I tried to move away from the hand, I tried to push it off but if was too strong. A hoarse cry shattered the room, and tears leaked from my eyes. Each time my chest rose and fell, each time my heart beat the pain became stronger.

"…Ava…listen to me…"I could not concentrate in his voice the pain was too strong.

"…She's lost too much blood…charms can't heal her…"

"…healer?" Ulric's beautiful voice was tainted with fury.

"Only her mother." I recognized the voice as Esther's.

"Ulric." I whispered, the vibrations in my vocal cords also caused pain.

His face came to my view, a few inches separated our faces.

"Did we…-"

"Shush, love, all else is well. We won." He was so beautiful.

I closed my eyes, in relief. Again I started to feel as if I was fading.

"…put her out of her misery…" Esther again.

"NO!" Ulrics beautiful voice was tainted in anger.

"You will not die." his voice became distant again, and he sounded so sure as if he could defy fate.

_To be continued… :")_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys!!! I am back. I am so very sorry that I took forever to write this chapter, but my computer had broken down and I just got it fixed. As always thank you so very much for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter : )_

I forced my heavy lids to open many times before I succeeded. Perhaps I was dreaming, for the room I was in was one that I had never been in. Yet there were items here and there that tugged at my memory. Like the strange lamp, with gold stained crystal was on the table besides the bed.

Even the blanket I was wrapped in seemed strangely familiar.

And that was when the little thinking Nancy in my head finally recognized the many familiar items. They had belonged in my mother's home. The place that was my home till they took her away. Though the walls were different, not the polished wood of her cottage, and the view from the window was not the green field I remember as a child, but the quiet streets of a city in a winter's day, there was still a feeling of safety and familiarity. A feeling of home.

The door to the room opened and in came a familiar stranger. Her hair was still long, and auburn. But now it was streaked in white, her wide green eyes were as beautiful as I remember, but now they held a hit of grief, a hint of a tiresome _life_. She had aged and it seemed the story of her life was embedded in her face. Each wrinkle upon her eyes, each line on her face spoke thousands of stories.

She was my mother.

"Mom?" My voice sounded strange to my own ears. It was venerable and almost like a child. And for s second I wondered if perhaps I was dreaming this, her. But the clarity of my eyes was not that of a dream.

She came towards me then and sat in the bed with me. I could only stare at my mother. I did not know what to say, or what to do. I moved closer to her, and touched her smooth hair like I had once done as a child. I placed my hand on her cheek, feeling the true warmth beneath them.

"Mom?" I asked again. Though I could see her in front of me, though I could _feel_ her; It was difficult to believe she was here with me after so long.

"Yea, Child." Her arms went around me and she held me into a fierce hug. I did not even realize that tears had began to fall from my eyes, and that the strange strangle sobs were coming not from somebody else, but from me.

"Shhh, Ava, I am right 'er with you….Right 'ere, love." My arms went around her and I held on to her just as fiercely as she held on to me. I felt her warm live body sheltering me from the cold. For the first time in over fifteen years I truly felt safe.

"I searched for you…but…I-I could not…where were you?" I said to her between sobs. She pulled back from me so that I could see her face again.

"I was taken away and judge. I was banished love, they stripped me of my gifts and memories, and for years I wondered to and from, in search of someone I could not remember." She held my hands as she told me of what had been of her.

"They are cruel bastards." I all but snarled.

"They are." She agreed. "Your aunt, Keira found me wondering the streets of Dublin one night, two years ago…She helped me gain almost everything they had taken from me. Except for you... I hate them, they took you away from me, and _that_ is why I hate them so. They took you from my arms; _My little jewel,_" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "and they left you to suffer."

"I searched for you, for the last years, but I could not find you. I am so very sorry that you had so much pain in your life, lassie."

"It's not your fault."

"It is."

"No." I squeezed her hand. I smiled at her. I did not blame her for what was done to us.

"How did you find me?"

"Ulric. He came to me weeks ago, claiming he knew of my daughter. But by then you were lost to him too. He knew you were safe with the wolf, but he did not know where. And then in the battle…he brought me to you…I thought you dead when I saw you then."

"Remind me to thank him."

My mind wondered back to Ulric. To the coldness of his Nordic eyes and the fullness of his soft yet unyielding lips. I wondered why he would care if I lived or die if his wishes were already achieved. I cared if harm happened to him, but it was too difficult to believe that the cold vampire Viking cared for anything or anyone living. Whatever his reasons I felt thankful.

"You have been in bed for two weeks…you woke up, you stirred- but nev'r for more than a handful of minutes…He…Logan hurt you, he…he…you were dying when Ulric brought me to you." She paused as if gathering her words. "You were going to die, love. Even with my healing gifts I could not save you. Your heartbeat would not last long enough for me to heal you. And I cannot heal the dead…But Ulric…we did it together. He gave you his blood to prolong your heartbeat and I healed your body for his vampire blood could do nothing for your witch blood."

"That's impossible, I…vampire blood?"

"Yes. We did not know what would be of you…but we had to try."

I got up from the bed, my body was stiff with long disuse. I walked over to the window that faced the winter streets. I thought about all she had told me.

"What am I now?" I asked. My breath fogged up the glass.

"I don't know…We know that you have changed but we don't know the many changes. Your skin looks different, yet the same. It seems to glow from within." I looked at my hands and did notice that my skin appeared somehow different. It seemed to have an _illuminating _quality to it. As if there was a light to it that made it glow. "And your wounds heal faster, not as fast as a vampires but much faster than humans…We think your..you'll live a _long _life."

"A long life?" I turned my face enough to see her.

"Ageless." She simply said. It was all she needed to say. I would not age as humans do. It seemed I was somewhere in between. Ageless but yet somehow breathing and warm as any other living person.

"What of Sam and Ulric, mom?"

"They returned to the states, somewhat forcibly. They wanted to remain here, but I told them it made no point when you were stable and there was a post-war era to reconstruct."

"I am glad they did." I did not want to see others before I had found out just how much I had changed.

***

I had stayed in Ireland for almost four months, till I was fully recovered. Or as recovered as I would ever be. In that time I learned a lot about my new self. I learned that I had many of the vampires _perks_ and non of the cons. I was stronger somehow, beyond human strength but not as strong as vampires. I also healed much faster as my mother had said. A cut across my fingers would take hours to heal as oppose to weeks.

During that time I stayed with my mother and did a lot of catching up with her, I learned more about my witch heritage, about her and about myself. I even got to see family members and cousins that I never knew existed. I was no longer that young woman out of place everywhere she went. I was no longer alone in this world with only Sam to keep me company. I had family now.

Sam would call me every week, always keeping me updated on the many changes that had happened, and were still happening; In the states humans, werewolves, and even vampires were living side by side, in somewhat peace. There are still those who choose to run and still hate humans but they are a very small minority.

"Nobody wants to be on Ulric's bad side." Sam had told me as if that explained everything. And it did.

The people had voted for a new leader. A president. There has not been a president since the revolution nearly half a century ago, in which the supernatural community came out of the closet. And Ulric was playing protector. Sam told me he was a very busy vampire now-a days leading the newly revived secret service. He was the head honcho, getting humans and others alike, trained to protect not only our newly appointed human leaders, but the rest of the community itself. There was no one better at that then Ulric. I could only imagine the many battle tactics, and fighting styles he had learned over the centuries. He was a warrior as a human and death had not changed that.

I have not yet received a call from Ulric himself but I did receive a letter, or rather a note. Saying:

_The knowledge of your safety brings me satisfaction. You are free from me forever._

_Ulric_

I have tried contacting him, many times since I received that note months ago, but he never picks up my calls. Or if they do, he's never available.

***

Though I had not seen my house in only four months, the changes that awaited me were so many. I got out of the cab, with my overnight bag in my hand to find yet another great gift. My house stood just as I had left it, the day that I had killed Boian. At least it appeared the same from the outside. But the neighborhood had changed incredibly so.

The streets that were once deserted and devastated were no more. The spring had brought colors, and leaves on the trees on the sidewalk. The sun shone its brightest in its highest peak showing me how truly beautiful the scene was. There were children playing on the streets, neighbors sitting outside and enjoying the beautiful day. The houses in the neighborhood no longer looked old and abandoned. With their fresh coats of paint, clean yards and trimmed grass they looked to be the relics they were. Everything seemed _alive._

I waved to my neighbor, before I entered my house. Inside the house smelled clean, everything shone and not a bit of dust grace the floor. I knew someone had been keeping my home clean. The last night I had been here I had been in too much of a hurry to clean or even repair the many things that got damaged in the brawl. But today everything stood perfect. Some things that I remember being ruined in the brawl were even replace with new ones, very similar to the old ones.

I placed my bag on the couch and went about exploring the rest of my house. As I passed the living room, the dining room, and even the kitchen I had seen that there were many other items added to my home, all of which went with the theme. Many pieces were antique and priceless. But the biggest surprise was my room.

When I came to the door that led to my room, I was hesitant at first to enter. My hands remained on the knob for a long time before I got the nerve to open the door. I did not want to think about Boian dying In my home.

But when I opened the door it seemed to be a different room. Much had changed, yet a lot remained the same. There was now a beautiful canopy bed with drapes and pale chiffon color. The sheets that covered my new bed were white silk. I had no memory of owning white silk sheets ever in my life. I touched the silk that was just as smooth as it appeared.

The rest of the room was decorated in furniture a dark mahogany, and pale fabric. But the grandest gift of all was the picture that adorned one of the side tables. It was a picture of a woman holding a four year old girl in her arms. The woman and the child both had red hair and creamy skin. My mother and I.

I had never had a picture of her. Not one of us together. And to have one of us both from so long ago was a priceless gift.

I knew then it was Ulric who had done this.

***

**Ulric's POV:**

I let her go. This human who's been plaguing my every waking thoughts since I met her. It grieved me incredibly to see her failing human body; I could not see her die then. And I did not, her mother and I had saved her. And I left her off with a simple not saying she was free of me. She would not see my face again; she would not hear my voice again. But though she was free of me, I was not free of her. For being away from her for nearly four months now I became more anxious for her voice, for her touch, for her scent. I wanted to go back to her.

Ava had called me a few times, but every time I simply ignored her calls. I did not want to know what hearing her voice again would do to me. I have lived over a millennia, and my heart had grown hard and cruel, for I had seen countless of humans perish. I had been a cold ruthless man during my living years. They had called me Ulric the Heartless, for my fist would not tremble when delivering a fatal blow even when the victim pleaded. And women were never nothing more than a distraction, nails to scratch an itch. But this one, this one human siren calls upon my body, my mind and upon a soul I had forgotten I had. I grow anxious with each waking second. Perhaps In time I will forget her.

The other Ulric inside of me, screams in my mind, get her. _Take_ her. She's yours, it's your blood that kept her heart beating. But for once I was not following the impulsive man inside of me. For once I choose to sacrifice my wishes for that of a human witch.

I can say that perhaps I cheat. I have cheated when I go to her home and rearrange her things, or when I laid on her bed, over her tousled bed sheets and wondered what it would be like to have her body over mine. What it would feel to wear her scent as my own. But 'tis only ways I torment myself.

Of late I have attempted to put her from my mind completely by working insane hours. This new _job_ of mine, in which I choose the most efficient fighters to protect the new leader of this country, occupied my mind almost efficiently. Yet still my mind wondered back to her.

Today I drove through the streets of the post war city, and the changes were evident. No longer did the humans walking to and fro wore frowns upon their faces. It was a small change yet they wore the face of free people. With true smiles and joy in their eyes. I envied them, they who had short existence and who would eventually turn to dust.

The light that organized the vehicles marked red and I placed my car in halt as the humans crossed the streets. I was lost in thought when I saw her. She hurried through the sidewalk to catch the light and then slowed as she made it. She wore an olive jacket reminiscent of military fatigues, a bag crossed over her chest. Her hair was longer than I remember and it shone like fire under the sunlight. Her skin had changed too. The change was too small to matter but large enough to make her beauty even more devastating. Scarlett warmth stained her cheeks. And I was glad that though my blood had changed her skin she still breathed and _lived_ like any other human. Just then I realized that I wanted her more than I had wanted anything in my existence. I wanted her eternally by my side. But I would not make that choice for her. I would leave it to…fate.

I thanked the gods I had once believed in for the gift of invulnerability to the day. Because I was not bound by the sun I was able to see her under the spring sunlight in her true glory. A bittersweet gift it is, for making me see that which I cannot have. For I knew she would never love such a monster like me.

Perhaps she sensed my eyes upon her, for when she walked in front of my vehicle she turned her face. She froze in place when she saw me. Our eyes met and her lips parted slightly. My hands were frozen on the steering wheel. I did not look away from her eyes. She stood there only a glass dividing us. For the first time in a thousand years I did not know what to do.

_I am so very sorry for the wait and I hope you liked this chapter : )_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay I know I took forever this and for that I am most sorry : )…I've been super busy with school that I have not been able to write much, so I've been doing a little writing daily to complete this. I hope you like this chapter, and I am proud to say that I am currently editing the next chapter/chapters so they'll be up shortly. Anyways I hope you like it and thanxs a ton for the reviews : )_

Ulric. When I turned my head it was him who I saw through a windshield, behind the wheel of a sleek black car. I blinked and for a second I thought he was only in my head, that it was not Ulric, the vampire who drove through the busy city streets on a beautiful spring day. But when I opened my eyes, it was his cold Nordic eyes that I met. I stared in wonder, I could not move.

My heartbeat changed, it had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, all together the symptoms were those of fear. But it was not fear I felt in me…it was…I…I did not know that I would feel this way when I saw him again. Yes I missed him, and I knew there was something strange brewing within me, but it was not till this very instant that I realized just how strong that feeling was . We stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. When I was finally released from his stare I thought perhaps I had gone daft. Ulric had no patience for humans, yes he had saved me, but the ignored calls, and the ntoe of freedom simply showed that he had no interest in me. He had left me living and for that I was grateful. But I realized then that I wanted more of him, than he would ever care to give _me._ I was now a strange hybrid, but probably to him, I'll never be nothing than cattle.

I felt a frown marr my features. I felt my heart tighten and my eyes water. I knew that what I felt for him was something too strong. I could not do anything about it, only leave him be. He was probably just staring at me so that I would move out of him way, afterall I was the idiot standing in front of his car. I mouthed the words that I wanted to say to him.

'Thank you.' Then I simply walked away at a quick pace. I got lost in the crowd, where I people hid me from his view. Where I did not need to embarrass myself in the face of a vampire who I'd never be more than a long-lived fruit fly.

***

**Ulric's POV:**

She disappeared before my eyes and lost herself in the crowd of humans. There was look of wonder upon her eyes, then it all changed, and I do not know why. Her eyes grew incredibly sad before a look of resignation took over. She then mouthed the words clearly. Thank you she told me. The 'thank you' I understand but not the grief and resignation in her eyes. Then before my very eyes she disappeared. Her pace quickened into a jog and I lost sight of her amongst the many humans on the streets.

In a matter of minutes I drove around and parked my car. I got out of the vehicle and ran towards the direction that I had seen Ava go through. I searched the crowded streets and humans parted from my path like their Moses parted the red sea. I could not find her. It was as if the ground had swallowed her. I wanted to tear some heads off and I did not even know why. Perhaps I should go to her home and wait for her to return. I would not leave until she explained the thoughts that had caused such grief in her mind. And after I understood them. After she admitted aloud how glad she was to be free of me, then I would leave her in peace. I would

The mobile device in my pocket rang and I angrily answered.

"What?" I growled into the device.

"Ulric, Madelia just arrived, she's already causing chaos even when she's still in her coffin; she's…i…Where the hell are you?" The were-leopard did not even falter at my anger.

Madelia was an old vampire who I knew from my years in Florence during the renaissance. Madelia was not a danger to humans, though impulsive and a bit psychotic. But she was a danger to those in my household, those I knew. She had phoned two days ago saying she was coming to my territory and I did not even argue with her, for I knew it was useless.

I did not understand Madelia. There was a time when we shared a bed. I never loved her and from the very instant we met she knew I held no love for her. At that time I was a colder Ulric. But she was infatuated with me, or so she said. We shared nothing more than empty emotionless sex. And so when I tired of her, I told her so. I cast her off my bed one evening and she never forgave me for it.

As a human Madelia was mentally ill, and as a vampire that did not change, With age it had become worse. IT is a miracle she is allowed to live.

When she comes to the states to visit, she always comes to my territory. I believe she loves finding new ways to anger me, either by using those of my domain as she wishes, or by simply ignoring every law under my territories. I have not killed her because of that which we once shared. Even if it was empty. And because I pity her. But one day perhaps I will.

I knew that Ava could wait. My people could not.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

***

**Ava's POV:**

"Ava? What do you feel for him?" There was no mistake of whom she spoke of.

Dawn sat across from me in the sofa opposite to my own. She had not changed one bit since the last time I saw her. Her golden brown hair tumbled over her shoulders and her skin glowed the purest gold. She was tall and long-limbed, and there was muscle beneath her skin. But of course there must be muscle, for she had another form.

I stared out the living room window, and saw as the branches of the willow tree on my yard shifted with the wind. I thought about what she had asked, I thought about the day I first met Ulric. I thought about seeing him a few days ago. And everything I felt for the dead man.

"Ava?" I looked back at Dawn knowing that perhaps I was lost in thought longer than I believed.

A few seconds later I answered her truthfully.

"I love him Dawn." When I admitted those words aloud my heart tightened and my eyes watered. "But it does not matter, because to him I'll never be nothing more than a human… I doubt he will even remember me a hundred years from now."

"Ava, I think he loves you too. When you were gone he's been brusque and bitter. He's not the fair and cold Ulric I came to know…he's changed, and I think you're the cause for his up roaring emotions."

"It hurts more to build an illusion. Please do not lie to me, I'll survive through heartbeat-" The doorbell rang. Thankful for the interruption I went to get it.

There were two people behind the door. Sam and Gabriel. As soon as I saw Sam, I felt my face light up. I wrapped my arms around him into a tight embrace. I did not know what to make of Gabriel in my home, yet. So I procrastinated by holding on to Sam a few seconds longer.

"I am so glad your back." He said with his southern brawl.

"I missed you a ton." I said to him.

When we let go of one another I turned to face my father. Him with the straight aristocratic nose, pale skin and dark hair. Gabriel barely changed his appearance over the years. He did small changes to adapt to the changing decades but nothing truly big. Seeing him this very moment just reminded me of everything that had happened in my life. But today there was no weight in my heart. I realized then that I had truly learned to accept everything about me and my life, my history, my heritage. IT was who I was.

"Hi." I said to the vampire who was my father. "Come on in," I said to both of them.

Gabriel stepped ahead of us. I saw, then the way he kept on straightening his jacket. IT was a nervous gesture of him. I threw a questioning look at Sam, but he answered me with a small shrug, but I could tell that he knew something more. His bright blue eyes told me so.

"So…What brings you guys here?" I asked trying my best to be nonchalant about it and failing miserably.

"Can't I just visit my favorite person?" Sam said he asked as we made our way to the living room.

At the living room Dawn still sat in one of the sofas, her mug of tea in her hand. When she saw Gabriel she lifted one of her brows. When her eyes fell on Sam her eyes widened a bit and she froze in place. I could feel that Sam had also frozen in place and when I looked up to his face to see what was happening, I saw a strange expression in his eyes, and a full smile on his lips.

Sam has always had kind blue eyes, but they could also be incredibly cold and detached when he chooses. After all he was the Alpha of a large pack. But right this moment he looked different. And it was not due from the bright light on my ceiling. His eyes had gained a intimate tenderness, something that was meant to be seen only in private. His cheeks became flushed.

When I looked at Dawn I could see that her expression mirrored his own. It took me only a second to see that they were potential mates. See I always loved Sam more than I could possibly say. He is amazing person. And I knew that he sometimes believed he felt something more for me. But I knew he and I could never be. We did not have that exploding instant chemistry that shifters had upon meeting a potential mate, I knew that a relationship with him, as something other than friendship would only be ill-fated.

"Ahem." I cleared my voice loudly. I took a false cough to get them to stop staring at one another. I could not help the smile splitting over my face.

"Here, Sit down." I guided Sam to the sofa across from Dawn. "Dawn this is Sam, Sam this is Dawn. Dawn that's Gabriel over there, and Gabriel-Dawn."

I sighed. It was going to be impossible to get them to stop gawking at each other any time soon.

"Well…Um…." I turned to Gabriel who seemed not to notice the two gawking shifters. He ran a hand through his hair and then sighed before he turned to face me.

"May we talk?" His voice was deep and soft.

"Yes." I replied.

"In private?"

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen knowing he followed close behind me.

"What do you want to talk out?" I was genuinely curious.

"Look Ava, I am sorry. For everything." Gabriel's voice was tainted with a thousand emotions. His dark eyes looked tired and his brow was puckered.

Months ago I had thrown his apology on his face. I refused to accept it. I had a lifetime of hurt that I was unwilling to let go of. But of late, everything had changed. There was still hurt in my heart, but my time in Ireland had opened some doors within me. It made me think about my life and all the darkness I seemed unwilling to let go. The hurt had made me angry. And anger made me defiant and strong. When I ran from Ulric that night in the woods, my body I had used my anger to keep my body moving. When I threatened Logan in front of the whole council, I did so in heat of my anger. But in Ireland, with my mother by my side the anger had faded. And the hurt was lessening. I learned there that in life we have choices. We can either live it in anger, pain and darkness, refusing to forget, refusing to move on. We can live in bitterness, and die in it. But we could also live in love, and in happiness. We could be _free_ of everything that was and just accept what is. We could live in peace.

"Gabriel,…I ….cannot forget everything that happened. I cannot forget that you abandoned me, even when it was all for the…greater good. I cannot forget that."

"I know. I understand that in the end there's not a single thing I can say or do to make it right. I accept that but I just wanted to tell you how very sorry I am." Gabriel's tired voice was colored with resignation.

"I know you are sorry…And though I cannot…I cannot forget it, I have learned to accept what was. There are things in my life that I could never change, but I am learning to accept it. It is a new beginning for me…I am willing to forgive."

Thinking and Saying it aloud were two different things. I felt like a weight was lifted of my shoulders. I felt like I was rising from the ashes of my old self.

His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. IT took him some time before he was able to answer me. He stood there staring at me as if I had just sprouted a second head. And perhaps I had.

"Okay." Was his word after he was able to overcome his shock.

"Okay." I replied. Then I threw my arms around his neck, and hugged my father. He hugged me back, his arms tight around me.

"Let's start from anew, okay." I told him while I hugged him.

_Once again I hope you like it, and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, till next time : )_


	15. Chapter 15

_OMG YOU GUYS THANKS A TON FOR THE REVIEWS, I AM TRYING REALLY HARD TO WRITE THIS STORY EVEN AT SCHOOL BETWEEN CLASSES. I WANNA FINISH SOON ENOUGH SO THAT I CAN START WRITING MORE DIFFERENT STORIES._

_**MONTI:**__ I am incredibly grateful for your long review, and what you said in it. I am a huge twilight fan too, especially of the first books, and I enjoyed the host even more. I love MYER, I wish she would write more diff stories…Again Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I hope you like this chapter : )_

_My thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who enjoy my stories. I am so happy that you guys are liking the stuff I write. _

From fighter in the resistance I've been reduced to event coordinator. Gabriel had asked me about a month ago if I wanted to be the coordinator for the New Annual Celebration of the Human liberation, I accepted. He told me he what the event was supposed to be like before I accepted. He told me that we were celebrating a new world holiday and as so the event would be grand. It would be a huge celebration of nearly one five-hundred guests. The guests would be presidents, prime-ministers, congress-mans, awarded members of the resistance, alphas, even some vampires were invited. It was supposed to be a formal feast, and since Gabriel thought I was good at planning he asked me first.

So I thought, Well how hard can it be to plan a big party? I mean I did have experience in coordinating. Maybe not parties but battles, and battles were more difficult to plan. Or so I thought. Turns out I would rather plan a massive invasion than coordinate another party in my life. There was a lot to it. A hell of a lot.

While the guests showed up, looking like gods and goddesses, I was literally running around in a dress, with tousled hair that had come undone at the beginning of the night, wearing a headset and carrying a clip board. If I would have known that I would have worn my running shoes. I was running back and forth, monitoring the staff in the kitchen, on the ballroom, I was monitoring everything and everyone. I was running a one woman show.

Surprisingly though I wanted the night to be over soon, I was congratulated many times on the "great" job I had done. I smiled at the semi-nice people and thought about throwing them off a roof. That improved my mood if only a little bit. I took a deep breath and leaned my back against the wall watching as the guests graced the dance floor. I looked down at my clipboard and began checking off everything I had done. I finally breathed when I got to the last item. I had gotten through more than half of the night.

"Ava, I can't find the champainge." The childish sounding female voice said in my headset.

"Did the second shipment come in yet? " I asked her.

"No…No… Oh my god they haven't come in yet! There were supposed to be here about an hour ago, They haven't come, oh my god, they are gonna mob us." I could just picture Amy with her delicate features and blonde hair freaking out.

"Okay Amy. Calm down. I am going to make some calls and see what happened." I was telling her to calm down yet inside I was freaking out as much as her. This was too stressful.

"Okay." She said and then went off line.

I took my cell phone, which I had smartly strapped to my thigh today. Hey it was my weapon tonight.

I dialed the shipment company.

"This is Ava Dunleavy, We haven't received the second shipment yet."

"I am sorry maim, but there's been an accident and the road has been blocked. We are now turning back east and then re-routing, but it's going to take us longer than we would've taken through the other road." The voice on the other line was polite.

"Okay. How long do you think it's going to take?"

"About an hour, If we hurry."

"Okay. Give me a call when you guys are close by." I sounded much calmer than I felt. What the hell were we going to tell these snobby people? 'Hey, I know you guys love champagne, but there's no more, so maybe you can settle for bud light?' I have to go get Gabriel. He knows how to deal with things.

I was ready to launch into the crowd in search for Gabriel, when I saw a powerful pale figure tower over every one. On instinct I turned my head and saw that Ulric stood near the tall old-world window. He did not appear to feel my eyes on him, and with him was a beautiful vampire, with long black hair and a red dress that played her slender body beautifully.

My heartfelt tight against my chest and my eyes watered automatically. I felt my brows furrowed and my lips part as I drew in a breath to steady myself. Seeing Ulric again was difficult, for he looked beautiful, and majestic in his tailored tuxedo. He also looked incredibly cold. Unreachable. As if I had imagine seeing anything but his coldness during my time with him. Seeing Ulric hurt. But that was not why my eyes misted over. The woman touched him, his shoulder, his face with the familiarity of an old lover. And he did not shrug her touch.

And of course he wouldn't. My heart tightened because I knew he would never want me. Why would he want me when he could have _her._ I could not help but see the woman standing next to me in my mind. She was tall, with a mass of flowing black hair, her face was beautiful and her eyes were a bright blue. Her body was slender yet gently curved. She was what poets thought of when they spoke of love. She was the face artists painted as their beloved.

Even though Ulric's blood had changed me, I still looked much the same. I would never be tall like her but of average height. My body would never be so _generous_, it was scarred and hers was a perfection of white marble. I was not meant to be Aphrodite, nor Romeo's Juliet, I was no Helen. Men would never wage war for me. An ancient Viking would never look at me twice.

I took a glass of whisky from one of the waiters and downed it down before I set it back on his tray. He simply looked at me and kept on his way.

I found Gabriel across the floor, speaking with a few older gentlemen. Yet he spoke to them as if he knew them all his life.

Perhaps he was the look on my face, for he came towards me right away.

"What's wrong?"

"We've ran out of champagne, I called them, they say there was an accident and the roads were blocked and they are coming…but what's a celebration without champagne, it's not right, but they'll be here, and Ulric is here, did you invite him? Of course you did, I should have thought of that-" I was rambling a hundred miles per hour but I didn't care.

"Ava." His tone was firm, snapping me out of my rambling. "It's okay. I'll handle in go take a break, enjoy the night." Placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't enjoy the night. There's no time for a break."

"AVA." He spoke to me like he was speaking to a two year old and I scowled at him. He simply smiled.

"Okay. I am going to take a break, but-"

"Go." He simply said.

"Okay. I'll go. Thanks."

I handed him my cell phone and almost ran out of the ballroom.

***

Though my gown had long sleeves it did nothing to cover me from the cool may wind. I leaned against the railings of the bridge and observed how beautiful the night was. From where I stood I could see the large old hotel completely, which stood nearly a mile away in its Victorian beauty.

Until recently months ago the hotel had been abandoned, it's walls vandalized and the vegetation of the land overgrown. But Gabriel had bought the centuries old property and restored it to its fullest glory. It stood beautiful now, away from the city and under the blue moon. IT also helped that the land around it appeared nearly untouched by modern times, like something out of a fairytale or a painting.

The air smelled fresh, of the clean water running wildly under the bridge. I walked further away from the hotel following the flow of the river, deeper into the woods. The soft ground made it difficult to walk In heels, so I took my shoes off, not caring if the hem of the pale dress I wore would get filthy.

I came to a stop after walking aimlessly for nearly fifteen minutes. Before my eyes laid the most beautiful sight of nature I had ever seen. I could see why somebody, so many centuries ago would choose this isolated region to build a hotel. The ground beneath my feet had changed as I walked. The further I walked the more solid it became, until I was walking over hard rock. And then there was an end to the rock. I looked below to see where the water went. IT was a beautiful waterfall, ageless, that spoke of a time when humanity was still young and free of society. Tonight's bright blue moon casted a clear light upon the singing water, making it look as if it glowed from within. Perhaps the fey were up and about with their tricks, but it made a majestic sight.

But the beauty of it all would not help clear my mind of Ulric. My mind continued to wonder. In my mind I saw him and _her_ together loving one another. Both of them so beautiful, making fires with their bodies and torment in my heart. At the very moment I felt angry. How dare _I_ love a vampire? How dare I imagine his body over mine or his lips against my skin? How dare I even think of something that could never be? What a fool I am.

_I have survived through many hardships and here I am wounded at because a man did not love me._ That thought just angered me further. I could hear my voice in my head yelling at myself.

_I don't need him. I've never needed anyone. I do not care that he's beautiful, or that when his eyes meet mine my heart fills with joy. None of that matters. I don't need a man's touch. I am a warrior not a lover and to think of myself as one would only be to fool myself. _

Perhaps the anger drove the common sense from my head. I knew that the water below would be brisk. I knew that though the moon lighted the way, it was not a night for swimming. But I did not care. I just wanted to erase him from my mind.

In frustrated anger I unzipped my dress and let the silk chiffon slide down my body. Before I thought better of it, I walked towards the very edge and dived without even sparing a second glance below.

The water was a cold shock upon my body and it served to clear my mind of him. I lost myself in the darkness of the waters until my body could not take the cold any longer. Then I emerged from the water laid on the semi-muddy shore not thinking that my underwear would get dirty, not caring that my chest heaved at how cold the air felt now. I closed my eyes for a moment.

Perhaps I fell asleep for a minute. I opened my eyes again because I felt the strange feeling of being watched. I finally rose from the ground. I looked around and saw who was watching me.

A large wolf with silver eyes sat watching me. Its fur was gray with touches of white as if painted by a fine artist. He sat by a large tree, with his head on his paws, and just watched me with an incredibly wise look in his eyes.

_The wars are over. But what path do you choose now kin, what calls your wild heart?_

The voice was the voice of a man, its melodies as deep as a base. Yet no accent adorned the words. It was almost like the wind, you had to concentrate to catch it. It was much like the wind howling in your ears.

"I do not know." My voice was low, almost a whisper, yet it sounded loud in compared to the other sounds of nature.

_A path without a purpose is a lost one. There is no joy in just existing. Find that which gives you great joy._

"There is nothing that gives me such joy." I spoke the truth. My mother gave me joy, but itwas a different joy he spoke of. IT was a joy of loving and being loved in return. It was the purpose of living. Before my purpose use to be fighting with the resistance. But now I am just a wanderer. Trying things, but finding no joy in any. I forgave my past and found my mother, yet when I woke up each morning I did not know what to do with my day. I did not look forward to it.

_There is. Your mate. He who holds your heart._

"That cannot be. He does not love me."

_He does kin. The wolf-ruler's heart is yours. Do not turn your back on your mate. _

With that the wolf got up from his position and ran into the woods. He left so quickly and left no proof of his being there that it made me think that perhaps I had imagined the whole thing.

Goosebumps rose along my arms and I began shaking. It was time to find my clothes and go warm up.

"Damn IT!" I said as I remembered leaving my dress above the cliff . I wondered how I was even going to get back to the hotel.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you jumped in." I jumped at the sound of the smooth velvet voice. Ulric.

He stood under a tall tree with a thick trunk that marked old age. His hair and his flawless skin glowed silver under the light of the moon. His tuxedo was the only 'civilized' thing about Ulric. He wore it flawlessly, yet I could not help but to see the wrongness of it on him. For he seemed timeless and the tuxedo just dated him. He should be wearing armor and fur and that would seem more at place in this time and setting. My dress was draped over his shoulder and my shoes were in his hand.

"I thought these would be useful." His gaze traveled over my scantily clad body. "But perhaps those suit you best." He did not move from his place under the tree, but waited for me to come to him, his body the very meaning of content.

I made my way towards him. But I did not look at his beautiful face. One time tonight had been enough. I would not inflict more pain upon myself. I took my dress from his shoulder, careful not to touch him. Yet I dared a look at his eyes, which seemed angry, heated, despite the way his body and face seemed relaxed.

I slipped the dress over my head and zipped it up. I took my shoes from his hands, hating the moment of intimacy when my fingers touched his.

"Do you not think, it's much too cold to go swimming?" I looked up to see the amusement in his eyes. I scowled at him. He laughed the sound deep and rare.

I stood there shivering before I made the decision to leave. I began walking away from him, I did not look back. Yet about a few minutes later I heard the fall of covered feet as they crushed the ground beneath them.

I turned to see Ulric catching up with me. I knew that the noise he was making was for my sake; after all he could move silently through the night.

I looked up at him, and saw that he stared at me. There was no expression on his face as he stared at me, he could have been contemplating killing me, or trying to figure out what I was feeling. But with Ulric it was hard to tell. I shivered under his stare, not only because the night was cool.

"What do you want from me Ulric?" I asked him with a sigh.

He did not say anything. He removed his tuxedo jacket and draped it over my shoulders. When his hands came in contact with my skin, I had a vision. I would not dare to call it a premonition for it was not of the kind. In a brief second, I saw Ulric and I embracing. The night was dark around us, and we were dressed like we were right this moment. Our arms around each other. I felt his strong arms around me, I felt his breath caress my ear as he whispered in it.

I jerked away from him in an ungraceful movement that made me almost lose my balance.

There was a look of surprise on Ulric's face and then just as quickly it was gone. Just as quickly he was once again the cold arrogant vampire. I stood there, cold from the vision. I felt as if his arms had really been around my body in a tender way, and how I missed the untrue vision. What a cruel thing to feel and see that which you cannot have.

"I am going to ruin it." I said desperate for some light conversation to forget what I had seen.

"I don't care. Slip your arms inside." He replied. There was a slight discomfort or anger in him. Anybody else would not have seen the emotions of Ulric. He did an amazing job keeping them hidden. But I was not one to be easily fooled. He was my obsession for a lack of better term. I had studied him many times when he spoke, when he worked or fought. I had seen that when he was angry or sad, he would furrow his brows just a bit, and a small line of expression formed between his eyes. I had learned to read the tiny frown on his lips, and the laughter in his eyes. I had studied the way his body tensed when he was ready to attack, as wired as the strings on a violin. I had seen things many had not seen in centuries because of the fear.

When I made no move, he lifted his hands as to help me inside the jacket. I unconsciously jerked away from his touch and he dropped his hands by his side at my actions.

The anger in his cold Nordic eyes was definite then. The muscle in his jaw jumped as he tightly clenched his teeth together. Then a look of annoyance crossed his features before once again he hid it all behind a cold mask.

"You were always fond of the wildness." The voice that interrupted my emotional debate was sultry and smooth. It was a voice that man fell on their knees for. It was a matter of seconds before we were joined by the owner of the voice.

It was the same vampire Ulric had been with in the beginning of the night.

"I was searching for you Ulric, love." She said. She stood in back of him, and tucked her chin in the hollow of his neck. The familiarity of her touch on him made me feel claustrophobic despite the fact that we were out in the open night. I wanted to run far away where I wouldn't have to think of them together.

"Who are you?" She asked me. The words would've sounded rude if it wasn't for the open curiosity in her voice. "You smell like a human, but you also smell like vampire." She closed her eyes and her nostrils flared. Ulric tensed. "You are strange."

"I am Ava." I simply said.

"I've heard of you, both good and bad things. I am Madelia."

I did not know what to say to that. So I kept my mouth shut.

"I'll send you the jacket tomorrow. " I told Ulric. I was desperate to escape them.

"I'll walk with you." He said as he slid away from the Madelia.

"No, it's okay, I'll find my way." I left before he said anything more. As soon as I was sure that the trees covered me from them, I began running. There were tears in my eyes and I'd like to pretend that it was from the cold may wind and not from my breaking heart.

_I hope you liked it and let me know what you think : )_


	16. Chapter 16

_Heres the next chapter, I am not gonna ramble this time, because I am in a hurry, but I hope you like it!! _

In a swift movement I sat up. I looked around me but found nothing disturbing or strange. The television was still on as the actors in the running film delivered the last scenes. Their emotional voices echoed through my darkened house. Something must have awakened me; I rarely wake so abruptly without a cause. I heard the melodic creaking of the wooden floor above my ceilinng; The sound came from my room right above the living room. I could not hear any footsteps yet the sound of the creaking boards was unmistakable.

I rose from the couch as quietly as I could. Barefooted and in shorts and tank top, I did not make much of an intimidating picture but that would change. I wanted to see who the hell had the audacity to break into my house while I was sleeping.

I turned on no lights while I went to the hallway closet and loaded my rifle. One of the advantages to Ulric's blood was that my night vision improved ten-folds. I could clearly see everything that moved in the dark. I no longer needed light.

Aiming before me I padded the stairs barefooted. It was like a scene from a horror film; lonely female victim is moving towards her killer. In my mind I did a quick checklist of all the people I had pist off lately, but I came up with no names. Lately I had been a truly good girl.

I took a deep breath before I threw open the door to my room, aiming inside. There was no mistaking the tall male figure and the pale long hair. My cautiousness was replaced by anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My tone was not the nicest, I was angry of the fright he had given me. I pointed the rifle at his chest, not lowering it even though he was the man I loved.

There was something strange in his eyes. It was a primal look, almost savage. He did not say a word as he crossed the distance between us, my rifle pointed to his chest. Ulric placed his hand on the rifle, pushing it gently away from him. But when I was unwilling to move it, he took it from me by force and threw it out the door. I could hear as the rifle slid across the polished floor.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I asked him, pushing him away from me, yet he did not bulge.

He did not answer me either. In an incredibly swift movement he crossed the remaining distance between us and wrapped one arm around my waist, and the other in the back of my head. He took my lips with his, in a harsh almost bruising kiss. His lips were cool and soft against my frozen ones. And though he kissed me for some seconds I did not respond for the shock of Ulric was way too much.

He released me and stepped away from me. I look up to his towering form and found a strangely pained look crossed his face. There was anger in it too, rage, disappointment and torment.

He spoke fluently in words I could not understand, perhaps Slavic or German while he glared at me as if I was his most hated enemy. Then he switched back to English after seeing the confusion on my face.

"…HespokeoflovebutthatcannotbeyoucannotloveonesuchasIiam…" His words were just as fast in English that he might as well have been speaking back in his native tongue, for all I understood.

"What?" Ulric was driving me nuts. Here he was in my bedroom mumbling words I did not understand. Can't he understand what he does to me, the ache on my heart when I see him.

"I deluded myself into thinking you felt for me." He said it slow, and in a cold voice that rose the hair in the back of my neck. He seemed once again the cruel, heartless, inhuman Ulric I had once met in a dark room.

"Felt what for you?" I was totally confused. Good god men are strange creatures.

"Things not a soul had felt for me….Love." His strange pale eyes carried the intensity of the sun on my skin.

"Love?"

"Yes. I am sorry. Goodbye." He turned and headed towards the door, without saying one more word.

"Ulric?" He turned then by the door.

Maybe it was the shock of Ulric in my home, where I _longed_ to see him. Perhaps it was the hurt in his eyes when he kissed me just moments ago and I did not respond. Or maybe it was just that I loved him. Perhaps that was it. I ran to him and in a strangely successful move I embraced him, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. One of his arms went under my behind, holding me to him, and the other went around my back. He held me tight against him, my face inches above his; causing him to look up to me. I loved the way his silver eyes looked up at me. I touched his face, his cheeks, his lips, memorizing him under my hands. Then I placed my lips over his and gave him a late respond of the kiss he had given me. I wanted him so utterly and completely, that when he broke away from my kiss, I noticed that my hands grabbed his hair to keep him close.

A beautiful smile of true wonder broke across his face.

Before I realized it I was laying on my bed, with Ulric on top of me, kissing him, tracing his body with my hands. Between kissed I managed to slip the tank top I wore over my head and discarding it carelessly across the room.

My hands worked over his jacket, taking it off his body. His soft t shirt followed soon after. I just wanted to feel my hands on his body without the confinement of clothes. He moved away from me enough to see as he removed his t-shirt. The muscles of his arms and shoulders moved gracefully under his beautiful skin. In a matter of minutes we stood completely naked, our bodies aligned. My warmth against his coolness. Our lips were one, I did not know where he began and I ended. And even though I needed to take a breath I did not want to.

There was a vulnerability to my naked skin against his. There was no denying my heart felt exposed for all to see, but even if it meant that I had him for just a brief night, just a second of his life I was willing to risk the heart ache. Just for this night I was willing to put aside the thousands of questions I had in my mind.

We broke away from one another, enough for me to catch my breath. He leaned his forehead against my own, his cool breath fanned my face. His long unbound pale hair caressed my cheeks and for a strange second, I saw his hair mixed with my own over my sheets. I thought how different they were, his pale blonde against my red. Yet they looked beautiful together.

He lifted himself off my body, holding himself on his elbows, placing his forearms on either side of my face. For a brief second I was distracted by his chest and arms. So close I could many countless of scars, large and small, prominent and barely visible. He had once said he had battle scars. Without much thought I raised my hand and trace the largest one that began on his chest and ended inches below the opposite ribcage.

A small tremor ran through Ulric's body and a sigh escaped his lips drawing my attention back to his beautiful yet terrifying face.

"You make me feel _human_." The words were a whisper, and a frown fell upon his face.

"I hope it's a good thing." I smiled at him.

"It is strangely beautiful." I had seen Ulric smile before. The quirk of his lips in a small smile. I had seen him smile in cruelty and anticipation. But I was never prepared for the smile that grazed his face as he stared at me. His usually cold Nordic eyes seemed strangely warm, and the smile that grazed his lips was a full and complete one. It was a smile that could melt the heart of a woman. It was a treasure that he guarded well with his cruelty.

He then covered my lips with his own. His weight dropped over my body and for a second I could not breathe. In a swift movement he rolled us both so that I was now on top of him, straddling him. His hands roughly caressed my body, almost bruising. But I did not protest, because my need of him was too strong. My hands over his body were as ferocious and demanding as his own over mine.

It was a night I had never dreamed of. It was a night of untamable lust. It was a night in which I lost my heart, for there was no mistaking the feeling of joy from his touches, from his body against my own. But deep inside I was also terrified. I was terrified that when I woke, when the magic of the night was over, I would wake to find that he would never be _mine. _I was terrified to find myself with a shattered heart and not way of mending it.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll write the next pretty soon. Let me know your thoughts, and thanks for reading. Till later : )_


	17. Chapter 17

_It has truly been a long time! Anyways I apologize for such a wait. Here is the next update, and I hope you like it : )_

The soft morning light of the sun filtered in through my windows and curtains causing abstract figures on my wooden floor, making particles of dust floating in the air visible to my eyes. The quietness of the morning brought a strange sense of tranquility, childhood memories of staring in awe at the serene brightness of the sunlight against the floor. The soft light against the non-living objects of the room created peace but for the man that rested on my bed it did something else entirely. He was a vampire, strong and ancient, but under the light of the sun and without a stitch on him, he simply appeared like a deity, fascinating, dangerous and unbearably beautiful.

He laid on his stomach, one of his powerful arms was draped over my waist, the other was above his head, on his pillow. His eyelashes were nearly as pale as his hair, so strange in color, almost translucent. His cheekbones were high and sculpted, sharp. There was a thin scar across his nose; one that I'd never noticed before, his full soft lips were parted. I wanted to lean in and place my lips over his, to feel their softness once again. I settled for softly smoothing his hair from his face.

His body was large and this close it only appeared larger. His shoulder massive and muscular, but his waist was narrow and buttocks well shaped, his legs were powerful and strong. There was no denying his origins, for he had the body of a Viking warrior, meant for brutality and devastation. It was a body I loved. He appeared so different in his sleep. While Ulric awake was beautiful and terrifying in his sleep he was beautiful and enchanting. Like a panther, beautiful to observe but dangerous when awoken.

My enchanted eyes were brought to reality with the loud irritating ring. Instinctually I reached for the small device propped on my night table. But when I reached it I realized that it was not my cell phone that had rung. The persistent noise seemed to be coming from underneath Ulric's shirt, thrown so carelessly across the room the night before.

I heard Ulric grunt in his sleep, but he made no move to get up and turn off the device. I carefully slid from under his arm, attempting not to disturb the Viking on my bed. I quickly donned in my robe and ran to pick up the small device before it could continue making such noise. I thought little of it as I denied the call and slipped the phone into my pocket and left the room for morning necessities.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Would he want breakfast_? _What does he eat? Does he even eat? Pancakes or toast? Coffee or orange juice? _As I made breakfast that morning many questions ran through my mind, all concerning Ulric. I realized that I knew very little about him. What was his favorite color? Where was he born? There were so many things I did not know about him, and the thing that made me want to freak out was actually not knowing if he would eat breakfast or not. So I made enough breakfast for two. Setting up my kitchen table. I worked quickly and efficiently in attempt to hide my anxiety. I could not help but to think how Ulric would react today.

I nearly jumped when I heard the cell phone ring again, this time from inside my pocket. I took the device out and looked at the screen wondering who decides to call a vampire, day walker or not, at 9:47 in the morning. The screen displayed simply a letter identifying the caller. M, it simply said. I ignored the call again only to have the device ring soon after in my hand. _It must be urgent, _I thought. I did not want to wake Ulric without knowing if it truly was, thus I clicked on the green button and brought the phone to my ear. Before I even spoke a word, words formed by a woman's voice were in my ears.

"Ulric, before you say anything let me explain," Her voice sounded familiar, awfully so. I did not say anything as she continued to speak. "When you came to me last night, well I know you left upset, sweetheart, but you have to understand that I just wanted an answer to the question? I- well I wanted to know if what we shared a few days ago-" Each word brought dread to my heart. Madelia.

"This is not Ulric speaking." I said incredibly calm.

"No?" She sounded terribly confused.

"No."

"You're his help? What is the modern term," she said more to herself than to me "assistant, yes?"

"Yes." What more could I say. I had three thousand questions in my head and every single one could destroy my heart.

"Will you tell him to call me?" Madelia said, her tone of one accustomed to giving orders.

"Of course." My voice sounded cold to my own ears, then I hung up. With shaking hands I set the device on the table next to his plate. I proceeded to serving myself breakfast, toast, eggs and bacon and a glass of juice, which a while ago I had worked to hard preparing. Tensely I sat on the chair and began eating, chewing and swallowing mechanically. After a few bites, my stomach could not bear any more.

I was a fool to believe, his words last night. My mind was forming so many conclusions as to why he had come here, trying to justify him. But the most simplest and obvious was there. He had been sleeping with Madelia, and when she got to clingy he went to find another piece of ass to screw. And so he thought, 'Hey let me go for the desperate redhead who's life I saved. I know she likes me.' Bastard. I wanted to slap myself for acting like an idiotic, love struck teenager.

Perhaps fifteen minutes or an hour later had passed when I heard his footsteps along slowly descending the stairs. All I knew is that my food was cold and I was angry.

When he finally came into the kitchen he was fully dressed in last night's jeans and t-shirt. His hair tousled, as if he stood from the bed in haste. I hated that he looked so utterly irresistible. He leaned on the doorframe for a few seconds and when I made no effort to acknowledge him, he leaned over the table and grabbed my chin in his large hand. His lips melded against my own, kissing me with the ferocity that only Ulric could posses. He then took his place across from me.

"Good morning." He said.

"Cut the crap, Ulric." I scowled at him. I knew better than to pretend that he did not hear the exchange between Madelia and I.

"What do you want me to say?" I wanted to throw the food on his face.

"The truth."

"The truth about what?" Oh that was too much.

"About what? About WHAT?" I pushed my chair back and stood. Leaning over to his face. "Do you really expect me to just sit here, after what she said? You've slept with her, and then when her questions made you run off, you came to me. I am not daft, Ulric and do not insult me by lying and thinking for one second that I am going to believe you."

He leaned back into the chair, looking at me.

"I came to you, last night, not Madelia. That should be enough."

"Enough for what, uh? You bastard! Do you not see anything wrong there?"

"Explain this." The clipped words told me that he was angry.

"Why don't _you_ explain so that my human mind can comprehend what the hell is going on?" I replied angrily.

"You want me to explain? When you ran from me in the forest that night, I went home with Madelia. I had sex with her-"

"Uh." I stood from the table, grabbing the plates, throwing the food in the trashcan and then placing the plates in the sink. Keeping myself busy.

"And that was it. I was thinking of you last night, when I went to her. I vowed that I would let you live and stand aside, thus I went to her once again seeking solace. But she began questioning me, asking things of me that I could not do-"

"I hate you, Ulric."

"I wanted sex, she wanted love. But I would not give her such."

"Are you even capable of loving?" I said, leaning over the sink and just turning my face slightly to see him. "What I don't understand is why the hell you lied to me last night, huh? Why come here and say you loved me? Why not just have sex and call it for what it is...I don't…I don't understand you, I don't understand any of this!" Frustrated with myself I threw the dishes in the trashcan as well.

"You do not understand because you don't want to. You do not understand yourself. You enjoy living in this world, barreling yourself against anyone that can even come close to touching you. You fight battles bravely, but for matters of the heart you are a coward. Unable to take what is given to you and unable to attempt to give back." His words cast stones in my heart.

I could lie to myself and say they weren't true, but deep inside myself I knew that they were. I had a memory of us together, now I was simply trying to push him away, because the future terrified me. I loved him yes, but I was willing to just stand aside and wait for it to lessen or simply go on loving him without having him. It was easier that way. Perhaps it was true that he loved me, but it was just easier to let him go while I could.

"Get out, you lying, deceitful son-" I said in attempt to insult him. To anger him.

"Take great care, Ava. You insult me so. I do not lie. I take what I want whether it is a woman or territory; I take by force if I must, but never by lies. It's what I've done all my existence. I will always be a barbarian. And do not think for one second that I will simply walk away from you. You are mine body and soul. "

"What do you want from me?" I said, my voice tainted with defeat.

"Everything and nothing." His pale eyes gleamed with too many emotions for me to identify, countless. He simply turned his back on me and left the kitchen. I heard his bare feet against the floor as he made his way to my front door. They I heard the door open and slammed. I had never felt as miserable as I did that very moment.

_I hope you like it : )_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ulric's POV:**

The wolf sat across from me, lounging in the chair across my desk. I did not know what to make of his visit. He simply walked into my office as I worked and said 'We gotta talk' in his heavy American South accent and impertinently sat across from me. I continued doing what I had been doing these past weeks, absently staring at paperwork without a thought about them.

"When you gonna speak with her?" One of the things I liked about Sam was his direct approach to everything. In my centuries of existence I have learned that such direct people are rather difficult to come across.

"Have you realized how difficult she can be?" I did not require a mentioned name to know whom we spoke of.

"So you just figured that you lay low while she thinks things over?"

"Perhaps."

"Well Ulric, let me tell you something about our Ava, she ain't gonna be the one stopping by looking for you. She has too much pride in her. You best start thinking of something else." Before I thought better of it I released a frustrated groan and ran my hand through my hair. I could see the lively amusement in the wolf's eyes.

"There are times when I just want to wrap my hands around her skinny little neck and see if then I could make her understand me." The wolf simply laughed at me.

"Don't we all. But you gotta admit that you screwed up, you slept with the vampire and then slept with Ava. You gotta fix this. I can't stand her moping around any more. I know her and it just ain't natural."

"I thought I would receive threats from you, what has changed?" I asked him, honestly wishing to comprehend him.

"I love Ava…But I know she ain't for me. I know that. I feel it. The whole crap going around about a shifter's mate is true, ya know. When I meet mine, I'll know it in my old bones." He padded his heart.

While Sam is not nearly as old as I am, in the world of wolfs he is quite old. With their volatile tempers and cravings for fights it is not a wonder that many do not live long at all. Sam was born in an ill-fated Texas town in the early 19th century. I believed he might have even fought in the Texas revolution.

"I don't know what to do."

"Well get your ass up and go look for her, ask her to forgive you or something, I ain't never said i knew how to fix this, but searching for her might count as something."

"Huh." I simply said, sometimes it surprised me how little Sam's dialect had change over the centuries. If I close my eyes I could and simply heard his speech pattern I could imagine an old western town in a lone praire. I could imagine him living in his time.

"Huh is pretty much right. Just look for her and fix this, I am leaving to Minnesota tonight and I want to know its gonna be alright between you two."

"I shall."

"Good." And with that the werewolf left me to my misery.

**Ava's POV:**

I saw him sit besides me, but I did not acknowledge him. I refused to do that. When the undead Viking entered the bar everyone had gone quiet. The only sound was that of the jukebox, the singers voice singing me a soundtrack and my own voice singing along with his. "_What a wicked game you play/ to make me feel this way/ what a wicked thing to do/ to let me dream of you…" _

"Liam can I get another one?" With an amused smile on his face, Liam the bartender served me another shot of tequila. Apparently despite not aging and being pretty strong, I could still get pretty drunk. Thanks Ulric.

I downed the tequila, but I did not continue to sing. I had a feeling that I would probably start crying for no apparent reason other than the singer's sad voice.

I let my hair form a curtain between us.

I felt his cool, large hands push my hair back over my shoulder. He did not say anything, and I did not look at him. And then I heard him singing, low enough so that others did not hear him and resumed their conversations. But I was distracted. His deep low voice sent tingles down my spine_. "World was on fire/ No one could save me but you/ strange what desire will make foolish people do/ I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you."_

"I don't want to play games, Ulric." I said finally turning to his beautiful face. I wanted to feel his lips against my own.

"I am too old for games, love. I've never wanted anything in my life as I want you."

I turned my face away from him, staring at the whiskey bottles lined up behind the bar. I fought to maintain a neutral face. I felt him rise from the stool and saw his hand as he placed a small wooden box before me.

I felt him lean in closer to me; his cool breath fell upon my ear.

"I love you." He whispered. And then he walked away. I sat there and did not move a muscle until I felt him leave. For those three minutes that he sat besides me I was complete. I can lie to myself and tell myself that I hate him, but in those minutes that he sat besides me, I once again felt…whole.

With a torn heart I stared at the small box before me. A wooden little thing that appeared ancient. Each side was carved with intricate knot work. I opened the lid to small box. Inside there was a simple gold band. I picked it up and saw that runes were engraved all around. I placed my head in my hand and then looked up to see Liam staring at me.

I raised my brow in a questioning gesture.

"Go get your man, lass." He chuckled.

"Right." I said quickly putting on my jacket and sliding the box inside my pocket.

I ran outside.

Ulric was walking through the streets, away from me. The snow fell on his long pale hair. Nothing hurts more than watching the person you love walking away from you and out of your life. Is that what I wanted? I was now immortal, I would live endlessly but what good would it do me if I did not live happily. What good would it be if I lived a thousand years regretting that I refused to give the man that my heart belonged to a chance to redeem himself.

"Ulric." I said running towards him. He paused and turned. I stopped a few feet from him.

"What does it say? The ring?...What does it say?"

"Laugh with me. Cry with me. Love with me." He simply said. He said it as a statement, almost as a fact. But while his voice said is as a statement, his eyes said it as a question. I thought of first meeting him and fearing him, I thought of how I had defied him countless of time. I thought of his hands on my skin, his lips upon my own. I was afraid of loving him so irrationally. But we must not live in fear; we cannot cage ourselves because of it. I learned that a long time ago. And it seemed likely I had forgotten.

"My mother gave it to me when I was a young boy. She had told me that my heart would know who it belonged to. I did not find it's owner during my humanity and it took me over a millennium to find her in my immortality. I would wait a thousand more years for you." He said turning away from me again. Perhaps he believed I was going to push him away once again. But I was just speechless. I did what any girl with a slumbering tongue would do. I wrapped my arms around Ulric. I placed my hand beneath his open jacket and underneath his sweater on the small of his back. I felt his cool skin under my hands and knew that this beautiful, alien, god-like creature was my life. That he could be mine completely.

"Yes." I said, replying to the question that his eyes held minutes ago.

I leaned back and looked into his beautiful Nordic eyes. I raised my hand to his face and smoothed the hair back that the wind so wildly blew against his face. I looked at his statuesque face, his pale marble cheeks, his straight nose and generous lips. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in my wrist.

"I love you." I whispered before I rose on the tip of my toes and covered his lips with my own.

_FIN._

_I hope you guys liked it! Thank you so very much for all the reviews and for the patience, lord knows I take forever to update. Anyways I posted chapter one to the sequel to this story, it's from a new character's point of view. Some of the characters from this story will visit it and Sam will be a main one! I can't exactly post a link to it, but It's called 'Preetiest Sid' and its in my page. Take a look at it. Anyways thanks you all so very much for your reviews, I read them all and cherish every one of them._

_Cheers,_

_S._

_P.S. The song playing in the bar is 'Wicked Games' By Chris Isaac. _


End file.
